APARTEMENT CORONA 106
by retsuya02
Summary: Naruto menyewa apartemen murah dengan tarif hanya 5000 yen per bulan. Awalnya semua nampak biasa saja, sampai tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hantu cantik penunggu kamar 106 dan mencoba mengusir Naruto keluar lalu, kegaduhanpun DIMULAI.. (Inspirasi dari anime summer Rokujouma No Shinryakusha) LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

APARTEMENT CORONA 106

Disclaimer : Masashi kashimoto

Rated : T

Author : Retsuya02

Naruto POV

Hai semua, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku berasal dari kota Suna dan saat ini aku tengah bersiap menjalani hari-hariku sebagai siswa SMA di Konoha. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku yang berasal dari Suna harus bersekolah di kota Konoha padahal jarak antara kota asalku dan Konoha sangatlah jauh, kira-kira menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bisa sampai dikota ini dengan menggunakan bis antar kota.

Dan jawabannya adalah karena aku sebenarnya hanya ingin hidup mandiri saja hehehehe. Dan lagi pula sekolah yang menjadi incaranku adalah sekolahan terbesar dan terelit seantero jepang, jadi aku sangat bersemangat ketika menjalani ujian masuk sekolah itu, dan hasilnya aku bisa lolos dengan nilai yang meskipun tidak terlalu mengembirakan tapi itu sudah cukup untukku.

Kedua orang tuaku awalnya menolak, tapi dengan alasan yang panjang lebar akhirnya mereka mengijinka anak semata wayangnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dikota lain. Yah.. meskipun terasa aneh tapi sebagai anak tunggal aku juga ingin membuat orang tuaku bangga atas diriku.

YOSSHHH... maka disinilah aku sekarang di sebuah kota terbesar dijepang, KOTA KONOHA, kota yang akan kutinggali sekarang dan untuk 3 tahun kedepan, dan mulai sekarang juga aku bisa hidup dengan caraku sendiri, aku benar-benar sangat bersemangat dattebayo...!

Naruto POV end

Setelah memijakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di Konoha, Naruto langsung melangkah menuju alamat yang tertulis rapih di secarik kertas genggamannya alamat itu ia temukan di internet. Namun karena bawaannya lumayan banyak Naruto pun memanggil taksi, dan tak lupa menanyakan alamat tujuannya pada sang supir taksi, setelah mengerti alamat yang dimaksud Naruto sang supir pun mengangguk dan akhirnya taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju alamat tersebut.

Ternyata butuh waktu 30 menit untuk bisa sampai ketempat tujuan Naruto. Taksipun berhenti tepat disebuah bangunan bertingkat dua dengan posisi memanjang dan beberapa pintu yang terlihat dibangunan tersebut walau terlihat sederhana tapi tetap terlihat elegan dan nyaman. Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika di depan pagar tembok tertulis.

"Apartemen Corona, wah.. akhirnya sampai juga, yosshh.. salah satu kamar disana akan jadi tempat tinggalku selama 3 tahun kedepan hehehe!"

Naruto pun turun dari taksi tersebut setelah membayar sang supir taksi tak lupa menurunkan juga barang-barangnya, setelah taksi yang ditumpangi tadi pergi meninggalkannya Naruto melangkah memasuki area apartemen itu. Namun Naruto sedikit bingung dengan keadaan disekelilingnya .

"kenapa sepi begini? Apa semua penghuni kamar apartemen sedang pergi?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut selama sedetik.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling, mencoba mencari seseorang dan.. BINGO! Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 28 tahun berambut pendek sedang menyapu halaman disamping bangunan apartemen. Dengan senyum mengembang Naruto pun mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Ano.. sumimasen.. apa anda tahu dimana pemilik apartemen ini?" tanya Naruto sopan. Sedangkan yang ditanya pun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, karena pemilik apartemen ini adalah aku sendiri hehehe!" Jawab wanita itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah.. souka, huff.. yokatta!" gumam Naruto lega karena berhasil bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen, Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar dan memperkenalkan diri "Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Ara-ara, jadi kamu yang sudah memesan satu kamar disini yah?" Tanya wanita tersebut dan Naruto langsung mengangguk cepat. "Nah, panggil saja aku Sizhune, yoroshiku ne!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Setelah berkenalan dengan sipemilik apartemen, Naruto langsung diantar menuju kamarnya selama 3 tahun kedepan. Naruto memang tidak perlu lagi bertanya banyak tentang aturan-aturan yang ada disana karena di internet sudah tertulis dengan jelas. Aturannya cukup sederhana.

Pembayaran setiap bulan hanya limaribu yen cukup murah kan?, tidak boleh membawa minuman alkohol kedalam kamar, tidak boleh membuat keributan, dan terakhir, selain aturan tadi semuanya boleh saja. Naruto merasa beruntung bisa menemukan iklan tersebut diinternet. Meski ia sedikit tetap bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya yang tampak sepi. Mereka kini berada ditingkat dua apartemen itu dan berhenti didepan sebuah kamar.

"Nah.. Uzumaki-san, ini kamarmu!" kata Sizhune sambil menunjuk pintu sebuah kamar, Naruto melihat pintu kamar tersebut yang bertuliskan sebuah angka 106 diatasnya. "Dan ini kunci kamarmu, sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat datang di apartemen Corona!" lanjut Sizhune sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pintu kamar yang kini jadi milik Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati "Haik, arigatou gozaimasu!" Sahut naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya mambuat Sizhune tersenyum geli, "Baiklah, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, selamat menikmati kamar ini!" dan Sizhune pun melangkah pergi.

Setelah mendapatkan kamarnya, Naruto pun bergegas membuka pintu kamar tersebut, tak ada yang istimewa dibagian dalamnya karena ruangan didalam memang hanya terdiri dari enam petak dan masing-masing petak hanya berukura meter. Di sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah kamar mandi berukuran mini. Yah untuk keseluruhan kamar ini memang tidak begitu luas, tapi Naruto tetap menyukainya.

Akhirnya setelah bolak-balik membereskan barang bawaannya Naruto pun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dan tempat tidurnya juga memang hanya untuk satu orang tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman. Matanya lama kelamaan terasa berat apa lagi setelah malalui perjalanan jauh yang tentu saja membuat badan lelah.

"Hoaamm.. kurasa istirahat sebentar dan tertidur sedikit tidak apa-apa, merapikan barang yang tersisa bisa dilanjutkan nanti!" gumam Naruto menahan kantuknya dan hanya butuh waktu semenit Naruto sudah berada dialam mimpinya.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa sedari kedatangannya tadi hingga detik ini sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

BERSAMBUNG...?

Hehehehe... hai semuanya, ketemu lagi dengan saya si author tak bertanggung jawab, gomen karena fic ku sebelumnya yang berjudul " naruto selamanya milikku" tidak akan ku update lagi dikarenakan fic itu aku anggap GAGAL!. Maka dari itu aku datang kembali dengan fic baru dan mudah-mudahan ini bisa menarik bagi para reader hehehehe.

Oh ya mengenai fic ini, aku terinspirasi dari salah satu anime Summer yang berjudul "ROKUJOUMA NO SHINRYAKUSHA" atau kalau di terjemahkan dalam bahasa indonesia berarti PEREBUTAN APARTEMENT 6 PETAK. Makanya nama apartemennya pun aku ambil dari anime gokil itu hahahahaha #tertawaNista

Kenapa dari anime itu? Karena saya ngakak nontonnya dan... DUUAARRR... ide pun muncul dari otakku begitu saja, dan tenang saya punya alur sendiri kok walaupun mungkin kedepannya ada adegan yang tetap aku ambil dari sana.

Jadi yang pengen tahu kelanjutannya di riview dongg... : D

Sampai jumpa di chapter minggu depan! Maap kurang panjang karena ngetik melalui HP doang!

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2 (Keributan di Kamar 106)

~~ Dare datte shippai wa suru nda

Hazukashii koto janai

Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de

Waratte arukereba ii ~~

#Intro-...

...

Samar-samar Naruto yang masih setengah tidur menangkap suara ringtone dan getaran dari ponsel hitamnya, dan dengan agak malas Naruto mencoba meraba-raba saku celananya mencari-cari benda yang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya, dan setelah berhasil, Naruto bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur meskipun matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Naruto langsung menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

"Moshi-mos-..!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOO..!"

Karena terkejut dengan suara lantang dan garang diseberang telepon, Naruto secara reflek menjauhkan kupingnya dari ponselnya sendiri, bahkan matanya kini terbuka lebar. "I-ibu..ke-kenapa berteriak begitu? Aku kan jadi kaget setengah mati!" Gerutu Naruto tanpa tahu kalau lawan bicaranya disana kini telah dalam mode rambut berkibar bagaikan api, bahkan sang ayah yang berada disampingnya pun hanya bisa gemetaran melihat istrinya.

"Kenapa katamu? Dasar anak tidak berguna, sampai jam segini kau belum memberi kami kabar ANAK BODOH..!" teriak sang ibu aka Kushina.

Naruto kini pucat pasi ia baru ingat dengan janjinya sebelum berangkat bahwa dirinya akan segera menelepon jika sudah sampai di Konoha. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menatap jam yang tertempel didinding. 'Ga-gawat, ternyata sudah jam 8 malam aku tadi tertidur sampai lupa menelepon mereka' batin Naruto panik "Ano..Ettoo.. tadi aku kelelahan ibu, setelah membereskan sebagian barangku, aku tertidur hehehe!" Jawab Naruto kemudian lagi pula ia memang tidak bohong kan? "lagi pula aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kok!" lanjutnya.

Kushina yang mendengar alasan anaknya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas "Haahh.. Dasar kau ini, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku dan ayahmu sangat khawatir karena kau tidak memberi kabar? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nak?" ungkap Kushina, terdengar sekali dikuping Naruto bahwa ibunya saat ini sangat menghawatirkannya, Hal ini membuat Naruto tersenyum ia bangga memiliki ibu seperti Kushina, meskipun sangat galak namun Naruto tahu bahwa sebenarnya ibunya adalah sosok yang penyayang.

"Aku beruntung jadi anakmu ibu!" gumam Naruto pelan tanpa sadar.

"Eh, apa kamu bilang?" tanya Kushina karena tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan anaknya.

"Ah, tidak ada ibu, maaf telah membuat ibu dan ayah khawatir aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya!" Sahut Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Hahh,, ya sudah, kau harus menelepon kami paling tidak sekali dalam sehari kalau tidak...!" Kushina menggantung kata-katanya, genggamannya pada telepon makin kuat seolah olah hendak menghancurkan benda itu, sekali lagi sang ayah aka Minato hanya bisa gemetaran menatap rambut istrinya kembali berkobar. Naruto diseberang sana pun sudah tahu bagaimana tampang ibunya saat ini "Ka-kalau tidak ke-kenapa ibu?" Tanya Naruto menciut karena takut.

"KAU AKAN KUMASUKKAN LAGI KEDALAM PERUT IBU DAN AKAN KU ABORSI KAU SEKALIAN...!" Jawab Kushina dengan teriakan lantang membuat Minato makin ketakutan dan memilih menjauh sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ancaman diluar logika itu hanya bisa membatu dengan seluruh badan menjadi putih tanpa warna sedikitpun.

"A-ampun ibu jangan masukkan aku kedalam lagi aku janji ibu.. Aku janji akan selalu memberi kabar!" sahut Naruto panik lagi pula siapa juga yang mau dibunuh ibu sendiri.

"Nah, anak pintar, ya sudah jangan lupa makan ya anakku sayang dan istirahat yang cukup ja nee..!"

Tuutt..Tuuttt..tuuttt..

"Hehh.. Ibu memang menakutkan! Kenapa aku jadi anaknya sih?" keluh Naruto sambil menaruh ponselnya disembarang tempat. "ternyata sudah jam delapan malam ya, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu lagipula badanku terasa gerah dan gatal" lanjutnya dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka ranselnya dan mengambil handuk serta peralatan mandi lainnya dari sana.

~15 menit kemudian

Naruto telah berganti pakaian dan saat ini ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan baju kaos putih dengan warna biru dikedua lengannya.

Kruyuukk...!

"heh perutku lapar, sebaiknya aku beli ramen dulu diluar soalnya aku sendiri belum sempat memasak apapun!" gumam Naruto sambil melangkah keluar kamar 106-nya tak lupa ia mengunci pintunya dan kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya hendak mencari ramen kesukaannya di minimarket yang ia lihat tadi siang sebelum sampai di apartemen corona yang jaraknya tidak jauh.

Skip time

Setelah berhasil membeli beberapa cup ramen incarannya, Naruto segera kembali ke apartemennya, tapi ketika ia hendak membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara dari dalam kamar 106 miliknya.

"Yosshh.. Akhirnya dia pulang juga, baiklah oprasi pengusiran akan segera dimulai hehehe... karena dari tadi ia hanya tertidur, ia tidak sadar kehadiranku, akan kubuat dia ketakutan dan pergi dari kamar ini"

Seperti itulah kalimat-kalimat yang bisa didengar kuping Naruto dan tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan alangkah kagetnya Naruto saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang mengenakan dress putih polos sedang menatapnya dengan serigaian tajam.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan dikamar orang heh?" Tanya Naruto bingung, sedangkan yang ditanya tampak terkejut dan melangkah mundur.

"Eh? K-kau bi-bisa melihatku? Bagaimana bi-bisa?" Jawab sigadis

"Ngeh, tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu, memangnya aku ini buta?" sahut Naruto mulai malas "Lalu kau sedang apa disini? Pintunya kan aku kunci rapat?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"He-heehh.. Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku ba-bagaimana bis-.. KYAAAAA...!" Sang gadis makin panik saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Naruto ala bridal style. "Turunkan aku cepat!"

"Kau ini, dari tadi jawabannmu itu-itu saja!" Kata Naruto datar dan tanpa ampun lagi Naruto mengangkat tubuh sang gadis tadi dan membawanya keluar kamarnya, sesampainya diluar dengan santai Naruto menurunkan tubuh gadis digendongannya kelantai dengan agak kasar dan kembali masuk langsung menutup pintu secepatnya.

"Dasar gadis aneh dia masuk lewat mana yah? Pintu kan aku kunci rapat, apa dia lewat jendela? Tapi mana mungkin inikan lantai dua?" gumam Naruto sambil berfikir ala detektif.

"Oi..Oi.. Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa melemparku keluar sembarangan hah?" Teriak sang gadis tepat didepan wajah Naruto yang membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan reflek melangkah mundur dengan cepat.

"Uwaaa...!"

BRUUKKK..! Dan Naruto pun terjatuh dilantai setelah kakinya tersandung box yang belum sempat ia pindahkan

"ITTAAII..!" rintih Naruto kerena bokongnya mendarat dengan keras kelantai.

Dengan kesal Naruto segera bangkit berdiri kembali, tak lupa kedua tangannya terus mengusap-usap pantatnya sendiri yang terasa ngilu. namun untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut setengah mati iris sappirenya membulat sempurna dan terus melotot kearah sang gadis.

"Ka-kau.. Tapi ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto tergagap karena melihat tubuh sang gadis asing tersebut hanya setengah menembus pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah nampak kegirangan.

"Hehheh.. Terkejutlah kau, itu reaksi yang kutunggu-tunggu sedari tadi!" sahut sigadis menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian tubuhnya sepenuhnya menembus pintu dan melayang rendah mendekati Naruto yang mulai ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus menjaga jarak.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata dan aku adalah hantu penunggu kamar ini dan kau sudah memasuki wilayahku!" Jawab sihantu yang bernama Hinata itu dengan bangga karena melihat Naruto ketakutan.

"La-lalu, kau mau apa denganku?"

"tentu saja untuk mengusirmu, nah sekarang cepat pergi sebelum kau terluka" Usir Hinata sambil membuka telapak tangannya dan dari sana langsung muncul api berwarna biru.

"Tidak mau, aku sudah susah-susah mencari apartemen yang semurah ini kalau ada yang harus pergi dari kamar ini, itu adalah kamu!" Sahut Naruto tak terima.

"Cih.. Jadi kau lebih memilih mati yah? Rasakan ini..!" teriak Hinata sambil melemparkan apinya kearah naruto.

Syuutt..Syuutt..

Dengan gesit Naruto menghindari serangan mendadak itu dengan berguling-guling. Sehingga lemparan api Hinata hanya mengenai lantai dan ransel kecil milik Naruto, meski sepintas namun Naruto melihat kalau ransel kecilnya tak mempan lemparan bola api milik Hinata. dalam hati ia menerka-nerka apa yang membuat ranselnya tidak mempan serangan Hinata.

"O-oi.. kau mau main kasar heh?" Teriak Naruto "aku bisa mati tahu!"

"Urusai..Urusai..urusai..!" teriak Hinata sambil terus melemparkan api biru ditangannya bertubi tubi. Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghindar tapi kali ini Naruto punya ide.

Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin Naruto melompat dan segera meraih ranselnya. bersamaan dengan itu Hinata juga sudah mempersiapkan lemparan api andalannya.

"Rasakan ini dasar pengganggu!" teriak Hinata sambil melemparkan api kearah Naruto. Namun dengan pasti Naruto malah menyambutnya tanpa menghindar.

Syuutt... Blaarr..!

"A-are? Dia menahan seranganku?" gumam Hinata terkejut karena melihat Naruto tetap berdiri ditempatnya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di wajah sambil menyeringai kearahnya. Tampak ada sesuatu ditangan Naruto saat ini. Benda tersebut adalah batu giok berukuran kecil dengan mantra yang tertulis rapi disana.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau lemah terhadap jimat!" Kata Naruto datar kini ia merasa akan menang kali ini. "Untung saja ibu ku memasukkan jimat ini kedalam ranselku" lanjutnya.

Kini giliran Hinata yang melayang mundur karena ketakutan, walau bagaimana pun dirinya hanyalah hantu yang memang lemah terhadap mantra-mantra tertentu.

"Ta-tapi aku yang dulu menempati kamar ini jadi ini milikku dan kau harus keluar!" gerutu Hinata meskipun saat ini ia tidak berani maju.

"Tidak mau, aku tak akan keluar, lagi pula aku sudah tak ada uang lagi untuk pindahan tahu? Jadi aku tak akan menyerahkan kamar ini walau hanya SEPETAK PUN PADAMU..!" sahut Naruto sengit.

Hinata jadi kesal setengah mati namun hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Naruto, keduanya tengah siap adu kekuatan lagi, Hinata dengan dua api Birunya yang kini mengitari tubuhnya sedangkan Naruto menggenggam erat jimat miliknya.

apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi?

BERSAMBUNG~~

MAAP, ceritanya masih aku ambil dari anime aslinya tapi buat chap depan ceritanya akan berbeda alur dari animenya :D hehehehe

Sampai jumpa lagi...

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3 (Perjanjian Apartement Corona)

Warning : OOc, typo, alur maksa dll

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Comedy, Friendship

Ga suka? Ya ga usah baca coeg :v

Chapter III

Keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto vs Hinata mengakibatkan kamar 106 jadi berantakan. Tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan beberapa box milik naruto melayang kesana kemari.

Intinya kamar Corona 106 saat ini mengalahkan kapal pecah. Ckckckck.

"Heh, masih hidup juga kau rambut pisang!" ejek Hinata

"Cih, aku tidak akan mati ditanganmu, hantu berdada kecil!" Sahut Naruto tak mau kalah sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar Dadanya dikatain kecil langsung naik pitam, oh.. Demi apapun itu, Hinata sangat membanggakan ukuran dadanya yang diatas rata-rata untuk gadis seusianya, dan sekarang ada pemuda dengan rambut yang mirip itu, yang sering ngambang dikali dengan lantang meneriakinya DADA KECIL? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!.

"Kau ini... Akan kubunuh kau!" Teriak Hinata garang sambil melayang maju kearah Naruto. dan Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kudanya siap tempur.

5 langkah

3 langkah

1 langkah

"Ara-ara, ternyata kalian sudah berkenalan yah?"

Naruto dan Hinata sontak menoleh kearah suara yang menginterupsi pertarungan mereka dan saat mata mereka berdua menatap sosok pemilik apartemen corona didepan pintu, dengan reflek mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Wah.. Kamarnya berantakan sekali yah?" lanjut sang pemilik aka sizhune sambil tersenyum lembut dibibirnya, namun tidak dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang bisa melihat aura pintu neraka(?) dari sizhune langsung bergetar hebat, keringat dingin telah membanjiri wajah masing-masing.

Sizhune tetap tersenyum lembut dan berkata dengan pelan dan manis "Kuberi kalian waktu 1 menit untuk merapikannya yah, karena kalau lewat, kalian akan bertemu sang pencipta loh!"

Tak perlu bertanya 2 kali untuk bisa memahami maksud dari Sizhune dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto dan Hinata langsung membersihkan lantai kamar dengan pucat pasi. Tak perlu ditata tempatnya, yang penting terlihat bersih saja dulu itu sudah cukup lagi pula mereka cuma punya waktu satu menit.

Tepat satu menit kemudian

Naruto dan Hinata sudah ngos-ngosan. Tapi untunglah keadaan kamar sudah lebih baik jadi mereka AMAN. Sizhune yang melihat hasil kerja mereka kembali tersenyum, ia kemudian melangkah masuk dan duduk melantai menghadap meja bundar sambil memberikan kode pada naruto dan Hinata untuk ikut duduk. Keduanya pun langsung menurut dan duduk melingkari meja bundar itu.

"Nah, bisa jelaskan ada apa?" tanya Shizune to the poin

"Ano.. Kenapa dikamar ini ada wanita menyebalkan?" Jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan pula. Sedangkan Hinata langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, itu nanti saja aku jelaskan yah soalnya itu akan menjadi cerita yang panjang!" Jawab shizune santai. Naruto sebenarnya agak kecewa dengan jawaban seperti itu, tapi ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Naruto karena ketika Shizune menjawab pertanyaannya, mata Naruto dapat menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah Hinata..

"Kalau Hyuuga-san sendiri ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Sizhune lagi.

"Kenapa ada pria aneh dikamarku? Aku kan yang pertama kali disini!" sahut Hinata sedangkan Sizhune yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum dan baru saja ingin menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba..

"Enak saja, aku disini bayar tahu, kau yang harusnya keluar, dasar hantu!" potong Naruto cepat

"Hei kau, ini kamarku dari dulu!" Sahut Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Ini kamarku!"

"Kamarku!"

"kamarku!"

"Kamarku...!"

"Kam-..!"

BRAAKKK...!

Adu mulut Naruto dan Hinata seketika berhenti mendadak manakala mendengar suara pukulan keras diatas meja. Dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka kompak menoleh kesumber suara, dan sekujur tubuh mereka langsung putih pucat karena melihat aura menakutkan dari Sizhune, ditambah lagi matanya kini bersinar bagaikan api yang siap membakar apa saja yang dilihatnya.

'Ga-gawat, kenapa aku lupa kalau Sizhune-san sedang disini' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian...Berdua!" panggil sizhune dengan suara berat yang lagi-lagi membuat orang didepannya ketakutan setengah mati.

"I-i-iya..!" jawab mereka bersamaan sambil menelan paksa ludahnya. Sizhune kambali melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga hal ini yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan separah ini, kalian sama-sama tidak mau mengalah bukan?" Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan (lagi).

"Nah soal siapa yang akan jadi pemilik sah kamar ini, itu terserah kalian tapi, jangan ada keributan ataupun kekerasan!" lanjut Sizhune kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas di atas meja dan kembali bicara "Jadi, untuk memastikan semua itu berjalan, kalian harus tanda tangani ini!"

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama membaca isi dari kertas tersebut yang ternyata berisi perjanjian-perjanjian yang harus disepakati keduanya, yakni:

- Jangan ada adu fisik/kekerasan sesama penghuni kamar

- jangan ada keributan selama di kamar

- jika melanggar, maka harus angkat kaki dari kamar corona 106 dengan denda 5 kali lipat.

- jika menolak tanda tangan, denda 10 kali lipat

Naruto dan Hinata tampak menelan ludahnya masing-masing dengan paksa setelah membaca perjanjian gaje tersebut.

"Nah, ayo ditandatangani!" Kata Sizhune santai sambil menyerahkan sebuah pena.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain keduanya pun (terpaksa) setuju dan membubuhkan tanda tangan diatas kertas perjanjian dari Sizhune. Dan dengan demikian pula perjanjian Apartement Corona 106 resmi berlaku.

Sizhune tersenyum puas dan mengambil kembali kertas perkanjian tersebut, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Yosshh... dengan begini kalian bisa akur, dan sebaiknya aku kembali dulu soalnya ini sudah malam, oyasumi minna..!" Pamit Sizhune sambil melangkah keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar.

Sepeninggal Sizhune, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat bersamaan.

"Hoaamm..Malam yang aneh, sebaiknya aku juga tidur, besok hari pertamaku sekolah!" gumam Naruto menguap dan langsung menuju dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas tempat tidur pribadinya. Kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya. dan mengabaikan rasa laparnya.

10 menit berlalu..

Naruto merasa risih dan gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. ia tak dapat tidur seperti yang diharapkannya, meski matanya terpejam namun rasa kantuk tak jua kunjung menyerangnya.

sedari tadi Naruto merasa ada yang sedang melototi dirinya. Kesal dengan semua itu naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Dan benar saja seperti dugaannya.

Tepat satu meter dihadapan Naruto, Hinata sedang menatapnya intens, perempatan urat muncul dikepala naruto.

"Kau.. Apa lagi hah?" Tanya Naruto menahan kesalnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" jawab Hinata Datar.

"Tidak!" Naruto tak kalah datar dan mulai malas.

"Keluar!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Keluar!"

"Tidak mau!"

"keluar!"

"BRISIIIKKK...!"Teriak Naruto sambil kembali berbaring dengan kesal dan menutupi kupingnya dengan bantal

"Keluar!".

"DIIIIIIAAAAAAMMMMMM...!"

"kau mulai lapar!

"TIDDAAAAKKKKK...!"

Bersambung lagi..?

Hohoho seperti biasa word nya ga panjang soalnya hanya ngetik lewat hape (cape tau). Ane udah ga punya laptop lagi :D dan sekarrang lagi mau nodong ortu buat beliin yang baru (don't try at home) hehehehehe

Dan trimakasih buat yang udah ngeriview

Kimura megumi,dianlucifer13,zombie-NhL,aishen,blackschool,oneekyuuchan,RUE ERU,Hikari syarahmania,Lsamudraputra,kimura megumi,

see u next time...

Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4 (Tentang Hinata)

ENJOY!

Naruto terbangun tepat jam 05.35, meski dengan langkah yang masih lemah Naruto tetap menuju masuk kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka agar rasa mengantukknya bisa hilang. Setelah dirasa cukup segar Naruto segera menuju dapur kecilnya, meski posisi dapur tidak memiliki ruang tersendiri namun naruto bukanlah tipe pria yang cuek terhadap kebersihan . buktinya dirumahnya di kota suna kamar tidurnya terbilang rapi dan bersih terawat. Itu semua berkat ibunya yang mendidik anaknya meski dengan agak kasar namun efeknya berhasil.

Naruto kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri yakni Nasi goreng special pakai telur dadar (dimana spesialnya?). meski tampak sederhana namun Naruto sangat ahli dalam meracik bumbu tambahan pada nasi goreng buatannya, berterima kasihlah pada ayahnya yang selalu dengan senag hati mengajari naruto cara memasak yang baik. Dan alhasil saat ini bau masakan lezat menyeruak dikamar 106 membuat siapapun yang menciumnya pasti ingin segera mencicipinya.

Demikian juga dengan sosok transparan yang sedari tadi mengawasi aktifitas Naruto dipagi buta begini, Hidungnya terus bergerak mengendus masakan dari Naruto, secara perlahan Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dari dalam tempat tidurnya yang seperti lemari itu tanpa membuka pintu karena tubuhnya bisa dengan mudah menembus pintu tanpa membukanya. (bayangin aja tempat tidurnya doraemon).

Hinata melayang rendah dan terus mendekati Naruto yang terlihat hamper selesai dengan aktifitasnya, Dan Hinata pun sudah tepat berada disamping kanan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar padanya, hanya sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi pada hasil karyanya dan dengan lincah Naruto menuangkan nasi gorengnya dari wajan ke atas piring yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu hah? Apa kau lapar? Hantu kan tidak bisa makan!" ejek Naruto membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipi mulusnya dengan kesal dan tanpa permisi wujud Hinata hilang dari pandangan Naruto sedetik kemudian Naruto mendengar suara kecil dari dalam tempat tidur Hinata.

Naruto tertawa geli "Itu pasti Hinata, tak kusangka dia bisa dengan cepat berpindah tempat, hihihi.. saat ini dia pasti sedang kesal!" Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Yoshh.. sekarang jam 06.00 sebaiknya aku mandi dan memakai seragam dan sarapan setelah itu berangkat sekolah!" gumam Naruto sambil menatap jam dinding, dengan cekatan Naruto menaruh hasil masakannya diatas meja makan. Naruto tak perlu takut jika Hinata akan memakannya selama ia berada dalam kamar mandi, karena hantu mana bisa makan kan?.

SKIP BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

Naruto sudah selesai dengan seragamnya ia tersenyum lebar saat menatap dirinya dicermin, ia masih tak percaya jika ia kini sudah mengenakan seragam SMA yang menjadi impiannya sejak SMP. Seragamnya kini ia tatap dengan tatapan kagum apalagi ada lambang khas sekolah (bayangin aja lambang desa konoha) disaku sebelah kirinya. Yak.. naruto mengenakan kaos sekolah warna biru sebagai dalemannya dan jas hitam sebagai penutup dibagian luar dilengkapi lambang sekolah disaku kiri dan celana hitam panjang. (jangan protes jika penampilannya begitu karena dianime yang jadi inspirasi fic ini seragam sekolahnya begitu : D )

Selesai dengan sikap narsisnya dihadapan cermin, Naruto segera bergegas menuju meja makannya untuk menyantap sarapan paginya yang ia buat tadi. Dengan santai Naruto duduk bersila dilantai dan mulai memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Ia melahapnya tanpa sadar jika Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan instens.

Kruyyuuukkk…

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto bersiap berangkat kesekolahdengan tas selempangnya dibahu kirinya. Setelah Naruto mengunci pintunya. Naruto pun menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju sekolah barunya. Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus tersenyum gembira, jarak antara apartementnya memang dekat dari sekolah setidaknya hanya butuh waktu 15 menit jalan kaki.

Sementara itu Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah berangkat kesekolahnya, langsung menuju meja makan bundar Naruto, ia membuka penutup makanan diatas meja dan sedikit terkejut karena disana Hinata mendapati sepiring nasi goreng dan secarik kertas dibawahnya, Hinata meraih kertas kecil tersebut dan membaca note yang tertulis rapi diatasnya.

'' _makanlah, aku sudah siapkan sepiring untukmu anggap saja ini salam perkenalanku"_

__Naruto__

Hinata tertegun membaca catatan kecil itu, tanpa sadar senyum kecil mengembang dibibirnya, Namun senyum itu seketika berubah menjadi raut cemberut. Hinata sadar ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang ada dalam kertas kecil itu, dirinya sekarang bulkanlah manusia ,ia tak bisa makan walau ia sering merasa lapar namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa makan. Jadi sekarang Hinata hanya menatap nasi goreng buatan Naruto dengan tatapan sendu sambil memainkan jarinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk makan tapi ia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya.

"Apa ia bisa membantuku?" gumam Hinata sambil terus menatap meja makan "Aku tak keberatan berdamai dengannya jika ia bisa membantuku!" lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, ia sudah memutuskan akan berdamai dengan Naruto jika mau membantunya. Dan akhirnya ia akan menunggu Naruto hingga pulang sekolah tanpa menyentuh makanan diatas meja makan Naruto.

SKIP TIME

Naruto berjalan santai kembali ke apartementnya, ia hari ini cukup merasa senang karena mendapat teman-teman baru yang menurutnya semuanya memilikin sifat khasnya measing-masing, seperti si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke dengan sikap cueknya, sirambut nanas aka Shikamaru yang tukang tidur, si badan tambun aka Chouji dan banyak lagi. Ketika melewati rumah pemilik apartement corona ia mendengar suara.

"Uzumaki –san"

Naruto menoleh mengikuti arah suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya dan mendapati pemilik apartement corona mendekatinya dengan kotak makanan di tangan kanannya. Dengen senyuman seperti biasa shizune menyodorkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya kearah Naruto,

"Tadi aku memasak terlalu banyak, jadi aku memberikannya saja sebagian padamu, dari pada kubuang sia-sia!" terang shizune membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Arigatou!" sahut Naruto sambil menerima makanan dari shizune. Paling tidak Naruto bisa langsung makan tanpa harus memasak terlebih dahulu.

"Santai saja, dan kuharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa jadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan!" jawab shizhune tersenyum, sementara Naruto sedikit bingung dengan maksud 'bisa diandalkan' dari ucapan Shizune. Naruto langsung ingat dengan ucapan Shizhune semalam dan menayakannya.

"Ano.. tentang Hinata, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa dia sampai berada dikamar 106?"

"jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu yah?" Tanya Shizhune kembali, dan langung disambut anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"kalau begitu ikuti aku, kita bicara disana saja!" tunjuk Shizune pada sebuah pohon rindang depan rumahnya dan dibawah pohon itu terdapat bangku panjang. Naruto pun menurut dan mengikuti langkah shizune. Mereka kini duduk diatas bengku tersebut suasananya cukup sejuk.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai bercerita tentang siapa Hinata yang sebenarnya!" kata Shizune sambil menarik nafas ringan sementara Naruto siap mendengarkan.

"Hinata seebenarnya meninggal dua tahun lalu, saat itu ia jadi penghuni kamar 106 ia adalah gadis yang pemalu, namun ia sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum, sebelum meninggal ia menempati kamar 106 selama lima bulan!" Cerita shizune.

"Lalu Hinata berasal dari mana, sejak kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Hinata berasal dari kota Suna sama sepertimu!" jawab Shizune santai, sementara Naruto agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Lalu, kenapa ia bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hubungan Hinata dengan orang tuanya sedikit buruk, entah apa yang terjadi aku juga tidak begitu tau karena ia tidak cerita lebih jauh lagi, ia hanya bilang kalau ia sedang kabur dari rumahnya, ia juga sempat bilang kalau ia sangat benci kedua orang tuanya!" Shizune mengambil jeda dikalimatnya kemudian menatap langit dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Namun, aku tahu Hinata bukan orang yang seperti itu, meski ia bilang sangat benci orang tuanya, setiap malam aku bisa melihat Hinata dengan raut kesedihan dan juga sangat terlihat jika Hinata sangat kesepian, bahkan tak jarang aku mendapati Hinata sedang menangis sambil menggumamkan rasa rindunya dan permintaan maaf pada ayah dan ibunya!".

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hinata tidak pulang saja dan meminta maaf pada orang tuanya?" Sahut Naruto mulai terbawa suasana dan Shizune hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah pernah membantunya mencari alamat orang tuanya, tapi ketika kami sampai dirumah keluarga Hyuuga di Suna, rumah itu sudah kosong bahkan dimana alamat krluarga Hyuuga yang sekarangpun tak ada yang tahu, saat itu Hinata hanya menitipkan alamat apartemen corona pada tetangganya jika suatu saat nanti keluarganya berkunjung kerumah lama mereka". Terang Shizune memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali ekspresi wajah kecewa dan sedih Hinata saat itu.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu Hinata meninggal karena apa?".

Shizune menunduk dalam, "Ia meninggal karena kecerobohannya, karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh, kepalanya terbentur benda dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah, saat itu pukul 11 malam!". Shizune menggantung kalimatnya karena berusaha tidak terisak.

"Jika saja.. jika saja aku datang lebih cepat, ia tidak mungkin ditemukan meninggal pada pagi harinya, Dan jiwanya tak perlu tertinggal dikamar itu!" Lanjut Shizune dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh dipipinya, Naruto pun tampak turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Shizune saat ini.

"Jadi.. begitu!" gumam Naruto

"Karena dari itu, tolong jangan tinggalkan Hinata sendirian, dia sudah aku anggap sahabatku bahkan adikku sendiri aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membebaskan jiwanya namun gagal bahkan ia tak segan-segan mengusir orang-orang yang akan tinggal dikamar itu entah apa alasannya, yang jelasnya aku tak tahan melihatnya selalu sendirian dan kesepian dikamar itu, karena itu… karena itu, tolong selamatkan sahabatku, tolong selamatkan adikku aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya Uzumaki Naruto!" Mohon Shizhune dihadapan Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah semakin deras keluar dari matanya.

Naruto hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum lebar, Shizhune tampak kebingungan melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Yoshh.. kurasa aku sudah mengerti, kenapa Hinata tetap nekat bertahan dikamar itu!" Kata Naruto yang menambah kebingungan di wajah Shizune "Apa maksudmu Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Shizhune tak mengerti.

"Yah.. kau bilang tadi jika Hinata menitipkan sebuah alamat pada tetangganya di Suna kan? Nah, jadi sudah jelas jika Hinata sedang menunggu kedua orang tuanya mendatanginya, jika Hinata pergi dari apartemen Corona akan jadi hal yang merepotkan bukan, jika suatu saat nanti orang tuanya kembali dan kesini mencari Hinata tapi Hinata tidak ada!" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar membuat Shizune terharu dengan analisa Naruto. Bahkan Shizune akui ia tidak menyadari dibalik alasan pengusiran Hinata pada calon penghuni kamar 106 sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah, percayakan padaku sebisa mungkin aku akan menolong Hinata, dan terima kasih atas makanan ini hehehe..!" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat Shizune kini tersenyum lega

'Terima kasih Uzumaki-san kupercayakan sahabatku padamu' kata Shizune dalam hati.

OOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO

Naruto membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung melangkah masuk, kepalanya celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Hinata namun Nihil. Naruto berjalan menuju meja makannya dan menaruh kotak berisi makanan dari Shizune di atasnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Nasi goreng buatannya tadi pagi yang sengaja ia bagi dengan Hinata masih dalam keadaan tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kenapa ia tidak makan?, apa ia masih menganggapku sebagai pengganggunya?, atau Hantu seperti dia memang tidak bisa makan?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Aku memang tidak bisa makan dasar bodoh!"

"UWAAA..!" Naruto terkejut bukan main saat Hinata secara tiba-tiba muncul tepat dibelakangnya sambil melayang layang.

"Hah..hah.. kau ini, apa kau mau membuatku mati kena serangan jantung hah?" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengelus-elus dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terasa terhenti. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengabaikan gerutuan Naruto dengan kembali masuk dan menembus lemari tidurnya.

"Yah, baguslah kalau ternyata kau tak bisa makan jadinya aku bisa menghabiskan makanan ini sendirian hehehe!"

Naruto segera membuka kotak berisikan makanan yang ternyata didalamnya ada daging, kentang sayuran dan nasi hangat, semuanya berada pada kotak yang terpisah.

Dengan air liur yang sudah menetes dan tampang khas orang kelaparan dengan cekatan naruto memindahkan makanan-makanan keaatas beberapa piring yang sudah ia siapkan. Dan Segera Naruto mengambil sumpit dan bersiap untuk melahapnya.

"Ittadakimasu..!" teriak Naruto, namun belum sempat Naruto memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu..!" Teriak Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping Naruto hal ini membuat Naruto kebingungan dan menghentikan makannya yang belum sempat ia mulai. Mata Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar melihat masakan lezat dihadapannya air liurnya pun terlihat sedikit menetes disudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihat makananku seperti itu? Bukannya Hantu tidak bisa makan?". Tanya Naruto , pasalnya sekarang Hinata malah memandangi dirinya dengan puppy eyes nya.

"A-aku memang tidak bisa makan, tapi jika aku merasuki tubuh seseorang aku bisa merasakannya, Jadi maukah kau aku rasuki dan memakan makanan ini?" pinta Hinata dengan puppy eyesnya yang semakin menggemaskan dimata Naruto.

'Si-sial, kenapa dia imut sekali?' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak akan menghabiskan semua makanan ini? Aku juga kan lapar!" Tolak Naruto

"Tidak akan, boleh yah..! lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak merasakan makanan" bujuk Hinata dengan puppy eyesnya yang menyiksa Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi apa tidak akan sakit saat kau merasuki tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto was-was, pasalnya ia pernah membaca sebuah buku jika seseorang mengalami kerasukan maka akan merasakan sakit luar biasa.

"Tidak kok, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pkirkan, selain itu aku bersedia berdamai denganmu jika mau aku rasuki!" Tawar Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tampak takut.

Naruto berfikir sejenak, ia kembali teringat hasil ceritanya dengan Shizhune, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lagi pula ia memang berniat membantu Hinata. "Baiklah, kau boleh menggunakan tubuhku jika kau memang ingin menggunakannya!"

"sungguh?" Tanya Hinata antusian dan dibalas anggukan pasti dari Naruto "Yeeii.. arigatou!" teriak Hinata senang membuat Naruto sedikit terpaku memandang ekspresi lepas dari Hinata. Dan Hinata pun langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pun hanya menarik nafas sebelum tubuhnya akan diambil alih oleh Hinata.

BEBERAPA DETIK KEMUDIAN

"A-ano. Apa memang seperti ini caramu merasuki seseorang?" Tanya Naruto penuh tanda Tanya dan Hinata hanya mengangguk senang "Huum, tadi kan sudah kubilang ini tak seperti yang ada dalam pkiranmu, nah sekarang aku bisa merasakan makanan ayo makanlah!" Perintah Hinata dan Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Dalam hati Naruto berniat akan menghancurkan buku yang pernah ia baca

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan dalam buku itu salah besar. Karena Hinata ternyata merasukinya dengan cara yang berbeda yaitu, posisi Hinata memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang, kaki Hinata pun juga dililitkan pada perut Naruto sehinggan tubuh ramping Hinata menempel pada punggung Naruto. Dengan demikian dimana sakitnya coba?.

"Yosshh.. baiklah ayo kita makan!" teriak Hinata sekali lagi

"Oke, Ittadakimasu..!" sahut Naruto antusisia dan langsung melahap makanan tersebut, Sedangkan Hinata dipunggungnya juga senang karena bisa turut merasakan makanan yang dimakan Naruto

"Wah.. masakan Shizune ternyata memang enak!" puji Hinata

"Iya, Ini enak sekali!" sahut Naruto. Dan merekapun menghabiskan makanan tersebut dengan cara yang unik.

BERSAMBUNG…?

Hoah… akhirnya selesai juga chap ketiga ini. Mohon map ye kalo kurang panjang.. kalau masih mau dilanjut jangan lupa diriview yah #smile

Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5 (PUJIAN)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa dan berantakan dll.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Comedy, Friendship.

Ga suka? Ya ga usah baca coeg :v

ENJOY!

Matahari dilangit Konoha mulai agak tinggi, pertanda hari baru telah siap dimulai jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 am. Semua penduduk dikota itu kini sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, namun didalam ruangan apartement Corona 106 tampak pemuda blonde masih tertidur pulas, bahkan sedari tadi pemuda tersebut belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) padahal ia sudah hampir terlambat kesekolah.

KRIIINNGGG...!

Bunyi jam weker yang terlambat itu berhasil mengusik tidur sang pemuda blonde aka Naruto, dengan agak malas Naruto membuka mata biru lautnya dengan perlahan, meski belum sepenuhnya terbuka namun Naruto tetap melirik jam wekernya diatas mejanya, ia kemudian menatap benda itu lekat-lekat, butuh beberapa detik Naruto mencoba mencerna angka-angka yang tertera pada jam weker tersebut.

"Hmm.. jam 06:45 yah..!" gumam Naruto dengan masih bermata sayu.

1detik

2detik

3detik

Tokke...tokkee..tokkee..

"NANI...? GAWAT.. INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM TUJUH NAMANYA.. AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak naruto gaje setelah kesadarannya kembali total, dan tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur kecilnya, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi kecilnya dan langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air, tak lupa ia langsung menggosok giginya dengan terburu-buru, dipikiran Naruto saat ini adalah tak ada waktu lagi untuk mandi jika tak ingin terlambat dihari kedua sekolahnya, jadi ia hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya sudah cukup.

Selesai dengan itu semua, Naruto langsung mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, bahkan sedari tadi Naruto mengabaikan sosok yang melayang diatas langit-langit kamarnya, sosok hantu cantik itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah naruto yang sedang panik itu. Sebenarnya dari jam lima tadi Hinata sudah mencoba membangunkan Naruto, namun Naruto sendiri seperti tidur orang mati saja.

"dasar, kau ini aku sudah dari jam 5 tadi berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau mengabaikanku!" Kata Hinata kesal. Sementara Naruto yang tinggal memakai sepatunya itu langsung menoleh pada Hinata. "Eh? Jadi dari tadi kau berusaha membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto dan langsung disambut anggukan dari Hinata yang masih tampak kesal. Naruto pun tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"arigatou Hinata, maaf mengabaikannmu!" ungkap Naruto tulus sambil memasang senyuman mentarinya, sementara Hinata yang mendengar kalimat itu tertegun, tampak semburat merah muncul dipipi cubby nya.

"i-itu Cuma kebetulan saja kok!" jawab Hinata menoleh kearah lain, bahkan kini ia tergagap dan gugup.

"_souka?_ Yosshh.. apapun itu, aku tetap berterima kasih!" sahut Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, "Nah, selama aku disekolah, aku titip kamar ini padamu yah!" Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata, dan lagi-lagi membuat Hinata merona.

"ke-kenapa kau menitipkan kamar ini padaku? Akukan berusaha mengambil kamar ini darimu?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya karena ia juga sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang jadi baik padanya.

"soal itu.. kurasa kau hanya ingin tetap tinggal dikamar ini kan? Jadi tak apalah, lagipula berbagi kamar dengan hantu sepertimu, aku rasa tidak buruk!" jawab Naruto bijaksana. Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya kegirangan karena itu artinya Naruto tidak akan mengusirnya.

"be-benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu!" Sahut Hinata senang.

"Yosh..kupercayakan padamu.. sudah ya, ittakimasu..!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga

"ITTERA...sai..!" balas Hinata semakin pelan diakhir kalimat, ia kemudian memikirkan kalimatnya barusan "a-aku mengucapkan 'itterasai' padanya?" gumam Hinata yang yang masih tetap saja tak mengerti kenapa dirinya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senang.

Sementara Naruto sendiri yang sedang berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya nampak ngos-ngosan, beruntung jarak apartementnya cukup dekat dengan sekolahannya, jadi naruto tidak benar-benar terlambat, karena tepat pintu pagar sekolah akan tutup, Naruto berhasil mencapainya.

Namun perjuangan Naruto belumlah selesai, karena ia harus segera menuju ruangan kelas sebelum guru yang mengajar lebih dulu berada dalam kelasnya. Dengan mengatur nafas yang sempat terasa terputus pasca berlari tadi, Naruto kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melanjutkan larinya.

Dengan laju lari yang semakin kencang Naruto terus berlari disepanjang koridor untuk menuju ruangan kelasnya, dan saat Naruto melihat tikungan terakhir untuk bisa sampai dikelasnya ia pun bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang juga nampak terburu-buru.

BRUUKK..

"Ittaii..!"

Naruto dan seseorang tersebut sama-sama jatuh terduduk dilantai, dengan bokong yang lumayan sakit naruto bangkit berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya sendiri bahkan Naruto tak menyadari kalau yang ditabraknya tadi adalah seorang wanita. "Ah.. kalau jalan liat-liat!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Go-gomen, aku mau ke toilet jadi aku terburu-buru!" setelah mendengar suara orang itu barulah naruto menyadari kalau yang ditabraknya tadi adalah wanita. Naruto menatap wanita tersebut,

Gadis itu memiliki mata violet dengan rambut pirang sampai punggungnya, Naruto tertegun melihat kecantikan wajah gadis yang baru saja terlibat tabrakan dengannya. "Ah.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena berlari seperti tadi!" Sahut Naruto setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi ketoilet!" Jawab gadis tersebut sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menatapnya menjauh.

"Dia cantik sekali, tapi kenapa dia ketoilet saat pelajaran akan dimulai?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Ah.. gawat, aku harus kekelas secepatnya!" Lanjut Naruto sambil berlari memasuki kelasnya diruangan X-A.

Sesampainya didalam kelas Naruto bernafas lega setidaknya ia berhasil sampai kesekolah tepat waktu dan masuk keruangan kelas sebelum guru datang. Naruto pun kini duduk di kursinya yang berada di barisan kedua dari depan, dan tepat disamping jendela, sehingga Naruto bisa melihat keadaan sekitar melalui jendela kelas tersebut.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu setelah kedatangan Naruto dikelasnya, namun guru yang akan mengajar belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dengan keterlambatan dimulainya pelajaran "Cih, sial kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku berjalan santai saja tadi!". Kemudian Naruto mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya dengan melihat keluar jendela.

"Shion-chan, kenapa lama sekali di toilet?" tanya gadis berambut pink sebahu "Tapi untunglah, kelihatannya kau kembali lebih cepat dari pada sensei kita!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, tadi aku ditabrak seseorang saat akan menuju toilet!" jawab Shion dan langsung duduk dikursinya yang berseblahan dengan gadis yang menanyainya tadi.

"Eh, benarkah? Siapa seseorang itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"A-aku tidak tahu!" jawab Shion lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan dua wanita dari arah tengah ruang kelas langsung menoleh, ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat gadis pirang yang ditabraknya tadi berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. 'Are, bukannya itu gadis yang tadi, jadi dia juga dikelas ini? Tapi mengapa kemarin aku tidak melihatnya?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya sendiri.

Meski masih ragu, namun Naruto perlahan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kedua gadis yang tampak sedang asik mengobrol tersebut. "Ano.. gomen, apa kau yang tadi bertabrakan denganku?" tanya Naruto hati-hati meskipun sudah yakin 100% namun Naruto hanya ingin lebih memastikan lagi.

Gadis pirang itu langsung menolah kearah Naruto, mata Violetnya terus mengamati wajah Naruto. Beberapa detik Shion dan Naruto saling berpandangan, violet bertemu sappire. Dan tanpa sadar itu memunculkan semburat merah di pipi masing-masing.

"Woi, sampai kapan kalian akan saling terpesona begitu heh?" Kata Sakura yang mengintrupsi acara saling menatap dua orang dihadapannya.

"A-ah.. i-iya, tadi itu, aku..!" Jawab Shion yang sudah tersadar dan langsung menoleh kearah lain mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Naruto sendiri yang juga tersadar hanya bisa salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tak lupa nyegir lebar. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mendengus kesal, karena merasa dicuekin Sakura pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kearah belakang dan duduk tepat disamping pria berambut emo. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Naruto dan Shion melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya.

"Hn, kau kenapa?" Tanya pria emo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku komik yang dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang jatuh cinta!" jawab Sakura enteng. Sementara pria emo itu kali ini menoleh kearah Sakura dengan kening yang terangkat sebelah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria emo tersebut karena tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Ah.. tidak usah dipikirkan Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura lagi dan kali ini pria emo aka Sasuke tampak kesal dengan jawaban tidak jelas dari Sakura.

"Hn, ya sudah!"

-Kembali ke Naruto dan shion

"Ano.. etto.. apa aku boleh duduk?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Shion.

"Bo-boleh kok, silahkan!" Jawab Shion mempersilahkan duduk dan Naruto pun kemudian duduk dikursi tersebut. Keduanya tampak malu-malu dan terasa canggung.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh mamangilku Naruto!" Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Shion pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"a-aku Shimada Shion, pa-pangil saja Shion!" Sahut Shion gugup 'Tangannya terasa hangat' lanjut Shion dalam hati. Naruto kemudian tersenyum "Shion? Nama yang bagus!" puji Naruto membuat Shion merona. Jabatan tangan mereka pun terlepas meski keduanya masih ingin berlama-lama saling berjabat tangan.

"Kalau kau juga siswi dikelas ini, kenapa kemarin aku tidak melihatmu?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan santai.

"Ah, soal itu ya? Kemarin aku sebenarnya masuk, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku jatuh sakit dan akhirnya aku menghabiskan hari pertamaku diruang UKS!" jawab shion panjang lebar sambil terkekeh pelan. Sementara Naruto hanya ber "OH" ria.

"Sepertinya kau bukan dari kota ini?" Tanya Shion balik bertanya

"Eh.. dari mana kau tahu? Wah kau hebat, aku memang berasal dari Suna!"

"Jauh sekali, kenapa bisa sampai kesini?"

"Itu karena-..!"

"OHAYAOU anak-anak, maaf sensei terlambat karena tadi dijalan aku menolong seorang nenek-nenek yang bla..bla..bla!"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena kesal dengan sensei yang memakai masker tersebut, sudah datang terlambat, memotong obrolannya dengan Shion pula, dan yang lebih buruk dari itu adalah...

"Nah.. anak-anak, siapkan kertas selembar kalian, dan kita ULANGAN!" teriak guru bermasker tersebut tanpa merasa berdosa. Semua murid jawdrop berjama'ah

"Yang benar saja, ini baru hari kedua sekolah masa langsung ulangan? Sekolah macam apa sih ini?" gumam Naruto yang dongkol setengah mati. Dan yang siswa-siswi lainnya pun punya kalimat sumpah serapahnya sendiri masing-masing.

_SKIP

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu kembali ke apartementnya, ia tidak menyangka ternyata sekolahannya memiliki aturan aneh dan menyeramkan, contohnya saja seperti tadi belum apa-apa kok sudah ulangan. Naruto berfikir bagaimana bisa sensei seperti itu bisa mengajar disekolahan ternama itu. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto sudah sampai di apartementnya.

"tadaima!" teriak Naruto tak bertenaga. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk kebagian tengah apartementnya, Naruto terkejut dan bingung ketika melihat makanan diatas meja bundarnya sudah tertata dengan rapi. Dari aroma makanan itu sebenarnya sudah membuat perut naruto berbunyi, apalagi tadi pagi Naruto memang tidak sempat sarapan sebelum berangkat kesekolah. Naruto terus berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

Belum hilang rasa bingungnya, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi dingin menempel dibagian punggungnya dan sepasang tangan halus melingkari lehernya dari belakang.

"Okaeri Naruto.. hehehe!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ternyata Hinata sedang menempelinya dari belakang atau bisa dibilang merasukinya. "Kau ini, jangan menempeli punggungku seenaknya seperti itu, bikin kaget saja!" omel Naruto dengan melirik Hinata yang ada dipunggungnya, Naruto memang sama sekali tidak merasakan berat tubuh Hinata punggungnya, mungkin karena Hinata hanyalah sesosok hantu jadi ia tak memiliki berat tubuh sama sekali. Jadi Naruto tetap bisa berdiri seperti biasanya.

"Habisnya, aku kan lapar, dan kau pulangnya lama sekali!" keluh Hinata.

"Heh? Sebelum kita bertemu, kau kan memang tidak butuh makan?" Protes Naruto membuat Hinata cemberut.

"jadi kau tidak mau makan denganku?" Tanya Hinata lesu. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar nada kecewa dari suara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, ia kemudian mengacak puncak kepala Hinata yang tepat berada dibahunya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau makan? Aku kan juga lapar!" Sahut Naruto dengan suara lembut, Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan Naruto itu hanya bisa merona, ia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tengkuk Naruto.

"Tapi.. makanan ini siapa yang buat?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, tidak mungkin kan Hinata yang memasak, lagi pula jika Hinata memang bisa memasak, bahan-bahannya dapat dari mana?

"Tadi Shizune-san memberikannya beberapa menit sebelum kau pulang tadi!" Jawab Hinata santai

"souka, jadi merepotkan lagi!" sahut Naruto sambil duduk bersila di depan meja bundar itu. Sedangkan Hinata tetap dalam posisi dipunggung Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sebaikknya kau makan, aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan makanan lezat ini!" Pinta Hinata dengan antusias. Naruto tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. ITAKIMASU..!"

"Eh.. aku mau makan daging dong!" pinta Hinata yang sepertinya sangat suka dengan daging ayam diatas mangkuk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tidak membantah sama sekali, ia pun mengambil daging tersebut dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengunyahnya pelan.

"Wah.. enak sekali!" seru Hinata kegirangan "Nah, sekarang aku mau telur!" Lanjut Hinata meminta agar Naruto memakan telur yang diinginkannya.

"Oke, tidak masalah!" Sahut Naruto dan langsung memakan telur rebus tersebut.

Perut Naruto kekenyangan setelah makan siang barusan, Hinata pun juga tampak merasa puas dengan makanan itu. Dengan cekatan Hinata segera membersihkan piring-piring kotor tersebut dan membawanya ketempat pencucian piring, butuh waktu 10 menit hingga Hinata selesai mencuci piring-pring tadi dan dengan telaten Hinata menaruhnya diatas rak piring dengan rapi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi mengawasi kegiatan Hinata merasa heran, 'kenapa Hinata sampai mau repot-repot mengerjakan itu semua?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dan Naruto pun semakin dibuat heran saat Hinata duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum-senyum gaje. Hanya Butuh waktu beberapa detik Naruto menyadari sesuatu dari tingkah Hinata dihadapannya.

Naruto menarik nafas pendek " Aku tahu, kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku kan?" Tanya Naruto mengemukakan isi pikirannya, sedangkan Hinata langsung menyahut senang "hehehe.. bagaimana hasil pekerjaanku?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik kearah barisan piring bersih yang tersusun dengan rapi diatas rak. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan langsung tertawa geli.

"Hahaha.. jadi hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Ejek Naruto dan langsung disambut ekspresi cemberut dari Hinata "Ya sudah, terserah kamu!" Sahut Hinata kesal dan dalam sekejap mata, sosok tubuh Hinata menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, dan meski menghilang tiba-tiba, Naruto tahu kalau Hinata kini berada dalam tempat tidur yang seperti lemari itu (kayak tempat tidurnya Doraemon lah). Sepertinya Hinata tersinggung dan ngambek.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lucu Hinata "benar-benar hantu yang unik" pikir Naruto, dengan santai Naruto mendekati tempat tidur Hinata dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu geser tempat tidur itu.

"Wah.. kamar 106 ini benar-benar bersih!" kata Naruto sengaja meninggikan suaranya sedikit, "aku yakin kau yang membersihkannya dan merawatnya, Hinata-chan benar-benar hebat, kurasa kau yang terbaik!" Lanjut Naruto tersenyum geli, ia sudah bisa menebak karakter Hinata, dan itu adalah..

"Eh., benarkah?" Sahut Hinata dari dalam tempat tidurnya, dari nada suaranya Hinata sangat senang dengan pujian itu. Ia pun langsung keluar dengan cara menembus pintu geser tempat tidurnya. Naruto tersenyum geli (lagi) ketika melihat Hinata kembali ceria seperti tadi.

Yapp.. tebakan Naruto benar, Hinata sosok hantu yang akan senang jika dipuji (^-^)

BERSAMBUNG (LAGI?)

Wokeh.. saatnya ngejawab beberapa review

Namikaze Anwar : emm.. ga tau juga ane nunggu saran dari kalian saja :v

Revianrifqi : hahaha iya bro, soalnya di anime yang jd inspirasi fic ini emang digendong dari belakang :v

Aizen L sousuke : Arigatou T,T

Zombie NHL : ini dah lanjut kawan : )

Hatim : arigatou kalo udah dibilangin ga mainsteram heheheh

Uryuu-kun : wkwkwkwk ente juga nonton yah? Kok tahu nama tokohnya? Ane jagoin YURIKA loh :v

Alitopansaputra66 : iya..iya nih dah lanjut, maaf yah kalo terlambat T,T

Yoshh.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yah...

Arigatou!


	6. Chapter 6 (Pertarungan Konyol)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan DLL

Genre : supernatural, Romance, Comedy, Friendship.

Enjoy..!

Naruto pagi ini dibuat frustrasi dengan sikap aneh Hinata, pasalnya ketika Naruto hendak bersiap berangkat sekolah entah kenapa Hinata begitu ngotot untuk ikut, bahkan Hinata sudah mengunci leher Naruto dari belakang ketika Naruto akan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Hinata sendiri sudah berpakaian seragam KHIS lengkap seperti yang dikenakan Naruto, hanya saja Hinata tentu saja memakai rok selutut, Naruto sempat bingung dari mana Hinata bisa mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu, namun Hinata menjelaskan bahwa ia bisa mengganti bajunya dalam sekejap asalkan baju itu pernah ia kenakan semasa hidupnya dulu.

"Apa itu berarti kau dulu murid KHIS?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Dasar baka, aku belum pernah kesekolahan itu, dan kalau aku dulu mantan sisiwi di sekolahanmu, itu artinya aku ini seniormu dong!" Sahut Hinata dengan posisi masih mengunci leher naruto dari belakang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa memakai seragam itu? Bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau kau hanya bisa mengganti bajumu dengan baju yang kau pakai semasa hidup? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang pernah mencoba seragammu itu?" Tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hehehe.. tebakanmu tepat, aku memang pernah iseng-iseng memakai seragam KHIS waktu masih hidup, hanya saja waktunya kapan aku sendiri sudah lupa hehehe!" Jawab Hinata cengengesan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang "Hahh.. tapi, apa tidak masalah kalau kau ikut aku kesekolah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Huh, jangan khawatir, selain kau dan zishune-san, tak ada lagi yang bisa melihatku bodoh, aku ini kan hantu!" Sahut Hinata mulai bosan melihat sifat bodoh Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa nyegir-nyegir gaje

"Dan kalau hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu, kenapa kau repot-repot berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Perempatan urat muncul dikening Hinata.

"Cerewet, ini untuk gaya-gayaan saja BAKA!"

"Ah, souka? Ya sudah kalau memang seperti itu, kau boleh ikut!" Kata Naruto mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata di punggungnya.

"Yeeiii.. nah begitu dong!"

Naruto dan Hinata pun berangkat kesekolahan bersama, walau pun Naruto agak risih dengan Hinata yang terus menempelinya dari tadi. Untung saja Hinata hanyalah hantu, jadi selain dirinya dan shizune, memang tak ada lagi yang bisa melihat tubuh Hinata di punggung Naruto. Walaupun Naruto masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Hinata suka sekali merasuki (baca menempelinya) seperti itu.

Ketika melewati rumah sizhune Naruto dan Hinata tak menyadari keberadaan Shizune yang sedang menyiram tanaman di dehalaman rumahnya dan melihat tingkah unik mereka, dan itu tentu saja membuat Shizune tersenyum bahagia "Kau benar-benar memenuhi janjimu Uzumaki-san, terima kasih!" gumam Shizune pelan seraya kembali menyiram tanaman dengan perasaan lega.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto dan Hinata telah sampai di sekolah, dengan semangat Naruto berjalan menuju arah kelasnya, sementara Hinata yang ada dipunggungnya hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihat suasana sekolahan itu, ini pertama kali baginya datang ke sekolahan ternama itu, sekolahan yang benar-benar besar, halaman besar, lapangan besar, gedung yang besar dan yang besar-besar lainnya #apa hayooo (author dilempar Naruto)

"Are, itu Shion-chan, OOOIII...SHION-CHAAANNN..."! Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung sadar dari lamunannya ketika kupingnya mendengar teriakan cempreng dari mulut Narutro, Hinata mendengus kesal oleh pencemaran suara yang ditimbulkan Naruto barusan. Dan itu membuat Hinata terlepas dari Naruto.

Seolah tak peduli, Naruto malah berlari penuh semangat kearah shion yang sedang berjalan sendiri itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kesal dengan ulahnya yang mengagetkan. Namun kemudian Hinata tetap mengikuti Naruto sambil melayang rendah.

"Na-naruto-kun, ohayou..!" Sapa Shion setelah melihat pemuda pirang jabrik mendekatinya.

"Ohayo Shion-chan, hehehe!" Balas Naruto salah tingkah. Sementara Hinata di yang melayang diatas kepala mereka berdua hanya menatap malas mereka.

"Umm.. Naruto-kun sebaiknya kita kekelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai!" Ingat shion.

"Yoshh.. ayo kita kekelas bersama-sama!" Sahut Naruto girang, dan itu membuat shion merona tipis. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka dengan rona tipis dikedua wajah masing-masing.

Sementara Hinata semakin kesal melihat Naruto lagi-lagi tak memperdulikannya, Hinata memukul-mukulkan tinjunya di telapak tangan. "Naruto.. beraninya kau mengabaikanku heh!" umpatnya kesal sambil menatap Naruto dan Shion yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

Muncul ide jahil dikepala Hinata, dengan serigaian tajam Hinata melayang mendekati Naruto dan Shion dari belakang.

"BLETAK!"

"ITTAAAAIIII..."! rintih Naruto kesakitan ketika Hinata tanpa aba-aba menjitak kepala kuning Naruto dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu sakit tahu..!" teriak Naruto kesal pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata malah membalas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan..

SREEKKK

"UWWAAAA... apa lagi yang kau lakukan.. ITTAAII.. LEPASKAN..!" teriak Naruto kembali kesakitan ketika rambut pirangnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh kedua tangan Hinata.

"A-ano.. kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Shion yang kebingungan melihat Naruto menari gaje dan seperti kesakitan serta bicara sendiri disampingnya.

Dan Naruto langsung panik "Ahhh.. tidak apa-apa kok tadi Cuma peregangan otot HAHAHAHAHA!" Jawab Naruto tertawa gaje diakhir kalimatnya.

Shion sebenarnya agak bingung dengan jawaban Naruto, ia merasa sikap Naruto hari ini agak aneh. Namun tak mau ambil pusing Shion hanya ber "oh" ria dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya yang semakin dekat. Naruto sengaja berjalan lambat dibelakang Shion karena ia masih sibuk adu deathglare dengan Hinata yang melayang diatasnya. Hinata sendiri memanas-manasi Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, dan hal itupun sukses memunculkan sudut siku-siku dikepala Naruto. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Ano.. Shion-chan, kau duluan saja kekelas tiba-tiba saja aku mau ketoilet dulu hehe!" Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh aneh. Shion hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu segera melangkah memasuki ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih senyum-senyum aneh.

Begitu tubuh Shion menghilang dipandangan Naruto, senyumannya langsung berubah datar dan menatap tajam pada Hinata yang kini ada disampingnya, sangat jelas sekali kekesalan diwajah Naruto. "Kau, ikut aku ada yang harus diselesaikan!" Kata Naruto datar dan terdengar berat sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk, rasanya menakutkan juga melihat ekspresi Naruto yanga seperti itu.

Hinata kini mengikuti langkah Naruto kebagian belakang sekolah dimana tempat itu memang agak sepi. Hinata berhenti juga ketika langkah Naruto berhenti dengan aura menakutkan Naruto membalik badannya menghadap Hinata yang kini tampak berkeringat dingin.

"Nah, sekarang katakan apa maksudmu tadi heh?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

"Huh, siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku dasar Baka!" Sahut Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto makin kesal

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu dasar ANEH!" Teriak Naruto balas mengejek Hinata.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku aneh dasar BAKA!"

"Urusai.. itu karena kau memang aneh!"

"Dan kau memang Baka!"

"ANEH..!"

"BAKA..!"

"ANEH..!"

"BAKA..!"

"SUDAH CUKUPPP...!"

"CCIIAATTTT...!"

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi NaruHina pun melengkapi acara ejek mengejek mereka dengan saling berguling-guling ditanah tak lupa kedua tangan masing-masing saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Dalam keadaan terbaring ditanah, Naruto terus merintih kesakitan saat Hinata menjepit leher Naruto menggunakan kedua pahanya dan satu tangan Naruto ia tarik keatas dadanya dan kemudian ditekan kuat-kuat.

"Heh, jangan meremehkanku baka, kuncian mematikan ini aku pelajari dari game smackdown tahu!" seru Hinata dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan. Sementara naruto yang mendapat kuncian maut smackdown ala Hinata itu mati-matian melepaskan diri "Menyerah saja baka!" lanjut Hinata.

Mata Naruto merem melek karena tangan kanannya kini terasa terkilir oleh kuncian Hinata ditambah lagi dengan paha Hinata yang mengunci lehernya keras. Diluar dugaan Nruto tenaga hinata cukup kuat juga.

Backsound : _"sakit,,,sakit,,,sakitnya tuh disini,,,,!" _LOL

Oke kembali kepertarungan konyol keduanya..

Cukup lama Naruto menderita, hingga ia menemukan sebuah ide untuk bisa melepaskan diri. Naruto sendiri baru saja menyadari dimana posisi tangan kanannya yang ditarik Hinata. YAPP.. posisi tangan Naruto berada tepat didada Hinata atau bisa dibilang wilayah 'dewa', dan dengan penuh ekspresi penuh kemesuman(?) Naruto berteriak lantang.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH PADAMU DASAR ANEH!" Hinata cukup terkejut dengan jawaban tidak terduga Naruto "Heh.. jadi kau masih kuat? Aku beri tahu yah, lengan yang terkilir itu sakit tahu!" ancam Hinata. Namun Naruto malah kembali berteriak

"Ngeh, TERIMALAH JURUS ANDALAN KEBANGGAAN PARA LELAKI INI..!" dan Naruto pun berhasil memutar sedikti pergelangan tangannya yang berada diwilayah dewa Hinata.

GREPP.. CIKUK.. ..

Telapak tangan Naruto dengan sukses meremas OPPAI besar milik Hinata sedangkan Hinata sendiri cengo mendapat serangan tak biasa itu.

1detik..

3detik..

5 detik..

"KKYYAAAAAAA...!" hinata berteriak

KRAAKKK...! dan Naruto harus menderita patah tulang sedikit di tangannya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto berjalan gontai kembali ke apartementnya setelah insiden disekolah tadi Naruto ditemukan pingsan dihalaman belakng sekolah dengan pakaian acak-acakan, dan saat ini tangan Naruto harus digips jadi ia diijinkan pulang duluan. Hinata sendiri hilang entah kemana, untuk sementara Naruto tak memikirkan itu dulu. Karena saat ini ia merasa akan melalui masa SMA-nya dengan cara yang sulit. Sungguh ironis

"are, Uzumaki-san daijobu?" Tanya seorang wanita brambut pendek aka Shizune. Naruto menoleh kearah datangnya suara, karena melamun Naruto tak menyadari kalau kini ia sudah tepat didepan rumah shizune.

"Ah, shizune-san.. eng.. iya aku tak apa-apa!" Jawab Naruto kikuk. Shizune memiringkan kepalanya pertandabingung, ia kemudian menatap tangan kanan Naruto yang tampak digips itu.

"Lalu, tanganmu kenapa Uzumaki-san?" tanya Shizune semakin bingung sambil menunjuk kearah tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ini.. karena ini akibat sembarangan menyentuh wilayah 'dewa' hehehe!" Jawab Naruto sekenanya dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Shizhune dan meninggalkan shizune yang semakin bingung dengan jawaban gaje dari penyewa kamarnya.

"Wilayah dewa? Apa itu?"

BERSAMBUNG BRO :v

Yosshh..aaa saatnya ngejawab lagi beberapa review..

Reyvanrifkqi : yahh gitu deh hehehe.. dan untuk kenapa Hinata bisa cuci piringnya, nah.. itu yang ane lupa tulis note nya -_- disini Hina bisa menyentuh barang yang ada dalam kamar 106 soalnya itu kan tempat dia ko'it wkwkwkwkw tapi diluar itu ia tidak bisa lagi.

Thedy76 : sankyuuu

Aizen l sousuke : pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di reviewnya rey : )

Calpa : Sasusaku? Pacaran? Ntar liat aja deh : )

.7 : hedehh.. nama enteh susah bener heheheh.. yup ini udah update kawan maap lambat lagi.

.7 : cieeee yang kompakan diatas juga pake angka 7 suit..suiittt :v ehem.. kalo updatenya tergantung mood nya author hehehe jadi maap kalo lambat bro.

Hqhqhq : tenang bro.. ini NH kok ga akan kemana mana.

Soputan : yap.. ane suka rev ente,, makasih banget tujuannya akan saya lebih perbaiki lagi

Guest : siapppppp

Dan buat kalian silent reader makasih juga udah meluangkan baca fic gaje ini semoga humor komedinya dapet #amin romencenya dapet #amin dan konfliknya juga dapet #amin

Dan yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah SEMOGA KALIAN PUASSSSSS hehehe

Yup sampai jumpa lagi di chap 7 oke...

Arigatuo!


	7. Chapter 7 (PERASAANKU)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan DLL

Genre : supernatural, romance, comedy, friendship

Enjoy!

Seminggu setelah insiden pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata hingga sekarang belum ada yang bersedia meminta maaf duluan, masing-masing tidak mau untuk sekedar saling menyapa satu sama lain. Namun benarkah demikian?

Tentu saja tidak. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sebenarnya saling merindukan, hanya saja mereka masih terperangkap ego yang tinggi, seolah harga diri mereka terlalu mahal jika meminta maaf duluan. Mereka saling benci namun disaat yang sama mereka saling merindukan. Semoga waktu bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali.

Tepat jam 06.30 am Naruto berangkat menuju sekolahannya tangannya yang cedera telah sembuh total dalam waktu 4 hari. Kini, dengan lesu Naruto berjalan menjauhi apartement corona, kantung matanya terlihat hitam, ini karena naruto kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, ia terus memikirkan Hinata yang tak kunjung kembali ke kamar 106 tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Insiden disekolahan seminggu yang lalu benar-benar telah merusak hubungan baik dirinya dengan Hinata. naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena hingga sekarang masih belum tau bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengajak hinata berdamai kembali. Jika boleh jujur entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada yang hilang ketika Hinata tidak disampingnya lagi, Naruto merasa hambar, tak ada suara Hinata yang lembut, tak ada rengekan manja dari Hinata dan yang lebih penting Naruto sangat merindukan senyum ceria dari wajah Hinata. semuanya

Naruto yang terus melangkah pelan dan tengah melamun itu kini melewati rumah milik sizhune, dan tanpa Naruto sadari sepasang mata bulan tengah memperhatikannya melalui tirai jendela dalam rumah sizhune. Dan pemilik mata itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata sendiri, semenjaK mereka bertengkar Hinata memang memilih menginap dirumah sizhune, dan untunglah sizhune mengijinkan Hinata tinggal bersamanya, shizhune juga sudah mengerti dengan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi keduanya setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto dan Hinata. dan untuk mengurangi kecemasan Naruto, sizhune sengaja memberitahukan pada Naruto kalau Hinata kini menginap dirumahnya.

Sizhune hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hinata yang terus mengintip Naruto dari balik tirai jendela dengan tatapan sendu, tanpa diberi tahu pun Sizhune sudah paham bahwa Hinata saat ini ingin bertemu dengan Naruto secara langsung.

"kenapa kau tak menemuinya saja heh?" Tanya Sizhune membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-tidak akan, aku benci orang mesum seperti dia!" Jawab Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dan melayang menjauhi jendela tempat ia mengintip langkah Naruto barusan. Sizhune duduk dikursi empuknya sedangkan Hinata melayang layang di atas sudut ruangan dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Lalu, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu, kau tahu kan Naruto juga tampak menyesal!" Tanya sizhune lagi, namun Hinata tak bergeming ia malah diam, seolah olah pertanyaan Shizune tadi seperti angin lalu. "Atau kau marah kerena ada masalah lain?" lanjut Sizhune sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi.

Kali ini Hinata tampak menunduk, apa yang dikatakan sizhune memang benar, Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu marah karena Naruto telah menyentuh dadanya, ia sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat kesal dan marah ketika Naruto mengabaikannya dan memilih berjalan bersama wanita lain. Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

Kembali sizhune hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya karena tak mendapat tanggapan, namun melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang seperti itu entah mengapa malah membuat sizhune tersenyum geli, timbul pikiran jahil untuk menggoda Hinata yang payah soal kebohongan.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang heh?" Sizhune mulai melancarkan aksinya

"A-apa? Enak saja aku..aku mana mungkin menyukai Naruto yang mesum itu?" jawab Hinata cepat tampak semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

"Pfff… BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa keras sizhune membuat Hinata bingung, ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal "Hei, sampai kapan kau tertawa seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan malas.

Cukup lama sizhune tertawa lepas sampai-sampai air mata keluar sedikit diekor matanya "Gomen..gomen.. hahahahaha!" Sahut shizhune sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena tertawa, sizhune juga tampak berusaha meredam tawanya. Dan Hinata makin kesal plus bingung melihat sizhune tertawa gaje sperti itu. "Ada yang lucu hm?"

Sizhune menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan pelan demi menghilangkan tawanya "Dasar kau ini, aku tadi kan tidak bilang apa kau menyukai Naruto!" ungkap Sizhune dan itu membuat wajah Hinata sekarang merah padam, ini sama saja ia mengakui kalau dia menyukai Naruto.

"U-urusai.. aku..aku tadi hanya anu..itu.. eng…!" Jawab Hinata panic bahkan sekarang omongannya sulit dimengerti. Sizhune hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Hinata untuk melayang lebih rendah dengan cara melambaikan tangannya disamping. HInata pun menurut meski malu-malu karena rahasia besarnya terbongkar dengan mudah.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, lalu kenapa kau mendiamkannya hm?" Tanya sizhune kemudian setelah Hinata sudah disampingnya. "Soalnya, dia… seperti menyukai wanita lain!" Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Kau yakin?" Sizhune kembali bertanya sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan cemberut.

"Hahh.. kau ini, kenapa kau tidak berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu saja? Kau kan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dibandingkan dengan wanita lain!" nasehat Sizhune sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hinata semakin cemberut "Aku kan hanya orang yang sudah mati, mana mungkin Naruto menyukaiku?" Lanjutnya kemudian dan kaali ini terdengar nada kesedihan disana.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, kau hanya cukup menunjukkan perhatianmu padanya, atau… lebih baik lagi jika kau mengungkapkan langsung perasaanmu padanya!" terang Sizhune panjang, namun Hinata masih dalam mode cemberut seolah olah kehilangan harapan. Sizhune kembali mendesah.

"Haahh… begini saja, cobalah untuk bicara padanya jika kau sudah siap atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangan Naruto!" Ancam sizhune membuat Hinata cemas.

"Ta-tapi..!"

"Jangan membuang waktu hinata, sekeras apapun kau berbohong, kau tak akan bisa mengelabuhi perasaanmu!" Potong sizhune cepat. Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sizhune, ia tak bisa selamanya membohongi perasaanya, mendiamkan Naruto bukanlah solusi untuk bisa bersama lagi, paling tidak Ia dan Naruto tak perlu seperti ini lagi yang saling mengutamakan ego.

Setelah berfikir keras, Hinata sudah bisa tersenyum, ia tlah mengambil sebuah keputusan, keputusan untuk menemui Naruto hari ini dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Hinata tak mau lagi berbohong pada perasaanya sendiri.

Hinata bangkit dengan semangat baru " Yoshh.. baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang aku akan mencari Naruto kesekolahnya sekarang juga!" Seru Hinata riang, "Arigatou Shizhune-san!" Lanjut Hinata bersiap pergi, namun sebelum pergi mencari Naruto, pertanyaan sizhune menghentikan dirinya.

"Ano.. aku masih punya satu pertanyaan untukmu!" Hinata yang sudah hamper menembus didinding itu pun menoleh "Pertanyaan? Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku sering melihatmu menempeli punggung Naruto walau tidak sedang makan, dan tampaknya kau betah berada lama-lama dipunggung Naruto itu kenapa ya?" Tanya sizhune membuat muka hinata memerah

"Etto.. se-sebenarnya aku betah karena punggung Naruto terasa hangat, dengan memeluknya dari belakang membuatku merasa nyaman kau tahu kan Hantu sepertiku tak lagi memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat!" Jawab Hinata panjang lebar. Hinata memang sangat bahagia jika Naruto ada didekatnya, karena hanya Naruto yang mampu memberinya kehangatan. Bahkan sebuah rahasia besar yang lain dimiliki Hinata dari Naruto, yaitu Ketika Naruto tertidur pulas sebenarnya Hinata diam-diam sering menempelkan tubuhnya ketubuh hangat Naruto dengan demikian Hinata bisa melalui malam dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Ah.. soukka, yoshh.. selamat berjuang Hinata, ganbatte ne!" Seru Sizhune menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"ehm!" Sahut Hinata dan langsung pergi dengan cara melayang menembus dinding rumah Sizhune, meninggalkan pemilik rumah yang tertwa kecil, ia senang Hinata sudah bisa kembali ceria lagi. Tujuan Hinata saat ini adalah menuju sekolahan Naruto dan mencarinya, ia tak mau menunda lagi, ia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan ego nya. Hinata lebih baik mengabaikan egonya dari pada harus kehilangan Naruto.

BERSAMBUNG LAGI NIH….!

Dan tiba waktunya menjawab review dari kalian hehehehe

- Anna. Fitri : yap.. namanya juga comedy romance hehehe biar kayak anime inuyasha gitu hohoho

- Blackschool : siapppp

- narutouzumaki. Un42 : kan udah ane sebutkan, kalau perjanjiannya gaje begitu hahahahaha kalo togel Hina kasih 4 angka dah wkwkwkwk

- revianrfqi : kayaknya emang gitu deh.

- thedy76 : jones detected wgwgwgwg

- Kimura megumi : sakti kayak power ranger hehehe

- guest : siap mas brooo

- tetsuya : kalo masalah wilayah dwa aja ente semangat heheheh bdw tanks ya udah dibilang lucu

- Daigo : wuaaa beneran nih? Makasih ya

- Haruchiha15 : jangan dong.. ntar Hinata sedih loh

- soputan : soal itu akan jadi konflik endingnya. Jiahhh ane keceplosan

- SANAE-CHAN – hihihi ane caps lock nama kamu yah karena aku jga naksir sanae di animenya hehehe

Dan review ini yang paling grerget menurut ane ….?!

Aizhen L sousuke : Woaaaa…. IYKWIM itu apa? Soalnya ane taunya Cuma ikkeh ikkeh kimochi doang BRAAAKAKAKAKAK #tertawaNista.

Yosh… ane seneng nih dapet banyak dukungan dari reader sebisa mungkin ane akan terus menghibur kalian dalam fic ini dimana kalian semoga bisa tertwa, terharu, emosi, nyesek, berbunga-bunga (asal jangan lempar author pake sandal)

Sampai jumpa lagi yah di chap depan!

Arigatou!


	8. Chapter 8 (PERASAANKU) bag 2

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan, dll

Genre : supernatural, romance, comedy, friendship.

Enjoy!

Naruto terlihat tak bersemangat beberapa hari ini, sama seperti pagi ini karena terlalu memikirkan Hinata, Naruto memilih membolos pelajaran pertama hari ini, ia kini sedang duduk di salah satu taman sekolah Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon besar yang berada tepat dipinggir kolam yang lumayan luas itu, kolam itu hanya berisikan beberapa bunga teratai yang dirawat khusus oleh murid-murid dari klub tanaman.

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika angin kecil menerpa wajahnya, rasanya ia benar-benar tak punya gairah hidup. Namun senyum kecil mengembang disudut bibirnya ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Shion kemarin.

FLASH BACK

Jam istirahat telah tiba, semua murid Kelas X-A pun berhamburan keluar meninggalkan ruangan kelas untuk segera menuju kekantin sekolah guna untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan, hanya beberapa murid saja yang tetap tinggal dalam kelas karena telah membawa bekalnya masing-masing.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto, ia lebih memilih tetap tinggal dalam ruangan kelas. Naruto terlihat lesu dan hanya melipat tangannya diatas meja, kepalanya ditaruh diatas lipatan tangannya sebagai bantal. Dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata violet sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tak bersemangat, pemilik mata violet itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Naruto dimejanya.

"Naruto-kun.. kau kenapa? Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lemas, apa naruto-kun sakit?" Tanya Shion tanpa basa basi. Naruto terbangun dan mendongak menatap shion.

"Ah.. Shion-chan aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Shion juga ikut tersenyum "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Shion lagi karena ia yakin Naruto tidak akan begini jika tak ada masalal apapun. Naruto mendesah pelan "Bisa kita bicara diatap sekolah?"

~Note : APARTEMENT CORONA 106 Inspirasi dari Anime summer 2014 (Rokujouma No shinryakusha!?)~

Naruto dan Shion kini berada diatap sekolah, Naruto memilih duduk di lantai smbil bersandar sedangkan Shion tetap berdiri menghadap kedepan pembatas dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pagar pembatas tersebut, dari posisi ini Shion bisa menatap keadaan sekolahnya dengan leluasa.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Shion lembut, Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakannya, namun karena kepalanya sudah terasa mau pecah, maka ia memilih untuk membagi kegundahannya dengan Shion, mungkin dengan begini bisa sedikit membantunya keluar dari masalah rumitnya.

"Kurasa.. aku terlalu bersikap kasar pada seseorang!" Ungkap Naruto memulai ceritanya, sementara Shion yanga tadi berdiri kini memilih duduk disamping Naruto "seseorang?" Ulang Shion dan Naruto mengangguk

"Apa dia seorang wanita?" Tanya shion dan Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Apa dia murid sekolah ini?" Tanya Shion lagi dan kali ini Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Dan kau… menyukainya?"

"…."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Shion pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. Shion kembali tersenyum lembut "Ceritakan padaku tentang kalian dan.. siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, aku dan dia bertemu ketika aku pertama datang kekota ini!" Naruto memulai ceritanya dan Shion tetap diam mendengarkannya. "Awalnya aku dan Hinata hanyalah saingan dalam memperebutkan sebuah kamar sederhana, namun justru dari hal itu kami jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan kami selalu makan bersama dan seakan-akan kami bukanlah saingan ataupun musuh, melainkan sudah seperti sahabat… yah paling tidak seperti itulah!" Lanjut Naruto, ia sengaja tak menceritakan lebih jauh lagi tentang sosok Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu.. kalau kalian akrab begitu, kenapa kau seperti ada masalah besar dengannya?" Tanya Shion sambil menatap Naruto disampingnya.

"Beberapa Hari yang lalu, aku dan hinata bertengkar aku juga tak mengerti, mengapa ia tiba-tiba marah padaku, Hinata seolah olah kembali menganggapku musuhnya. Dan tak mau lagi bicara padaku, aku jadi kesal karena ia menuduhku tak memperhatikannya, huh.. memangnya dia siapa?" Terang Naruto panjang lebar disertai keluhan kecilnya.

Shion sedikit terkikik geli mendengarnya "Naruto-kun sepertinya tidak peka ya?" Sindir Shion membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Heh.. apa maksudmu Shion-chan?".

"hihihi.. itu sudah jelaskan?" Sahut shion dengan tawa kecilnya tapi malah membuat Naruto bingung, Shion jadi gemas sendiri melihat ketidakpekaan Naruto "Tadi kau bilangkan kalau kalian sangat dekat dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan bersama dan melupakan fakta bahwa kalian berdua adalah musuh!" Lanjut Shion dan Naruto pun jadi semakin bingung apa maksud Shion.

"Maksudnya?"

Perempatan urat muncul dikepala Shion, ia tak menyangka kapasitas kepekaan Naruto bisa sepayah ini.

"Hinata menyukaimu BAKA!" Naruto hanya cengo mendengarnya dan mematung karena ini pertama kalinya Shion membentaknya. Cukup lama ia mencerna kata 'menyukai' "Benar-benar bukan tipeku!" umpat Shion kesal dalam hati.

"A-apa? Mana mungkin, maksudku.. mana mungkin itu terjadi? Aku dan dia kan hanya kebetulan bertemu dan akrab saja lagi meski begitu kami tetaplah musuh !" bantah Naruto, namun Shion malah memberi sebuah jawaban tak terduga.

"Bagaimana bila aku katakan kalau kau dan aku buklanlah teman, kita hanyalah orang yang kebetulan berada diruangan kelas yang sama, kau dan aku tak perlu saling mengenal dan kita adalah musuh!"

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya "I-itu terdengar kejam, sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" Shion bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk dalam diam memikirkan makna dari kalimat Shion barusan. Namun sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, langkah Shion terhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto "Pahamilah sedikit tentang perasaannya, buanglah sesuatu yang membuat jarak diantar kalian aku yakin kalian bisa kembali dekat!" Seru Shion dan kini benar-benar pergi.

FLASH BACK OFF

Naruto tersenyum tipis karena sudah mengerti makna perkataan Shion waktu itu, Naruto putuskan tak akan menganggap Hinata saingan lagi dalam berebut kamar 106, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena baru menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah tentu membuang kata 'saingan atau musuh' lebih dulu dari pada dirinya dan yang terpenting Naruto sudah sadar jika pastilah Hinata beranggapan bahwa akan terdengar kejam jika menhabiskan waktu bersama namun tetap berstatus musuh. jadi Hinata membuang semua itu dan menggantinya dengan kedekatan. Naruto juga merasa bersalah karena gagal dalam melaksanakan janjinya pada Shizune.

"Arigatou, Shoin-chan kau memang benar, aku akan membuang semuanya yang membuat jarak diantar kami!" gumam Naruto dengan senyuman mentarinya.

Sementara Naruto terlihat akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia tak menyadari bahwa sesosok hantu berambut indigo aka Hinata tengah terbang mendekatinya dengan cepat, senyum terkembang diwajah Hinata. setelah mencari berkeliling sekolahan, menembus dinding sana-sini akhirnya Hinata berhasil menemukan pemuda yang ia cari, pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan, pemuda yang sangat ingin Hinata peluk lagi seperti biasa.

Naruto telah berdiri sempurna ia tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sedangkan Hinata terus mendekat dari arah belakang, rasa deg-degan dapat Hinata rasakan ketika ia merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud merangkul Naruto dari belakang, itu adalah hal yang biasa yang dilakukan Hinata. setelah seminggu tak melakukan itu, kini Hinata akan merasakan lagi hangat tubuh naruto.

"Naruto…!" teriak Hinata girang

GREP..

Hinata berhasil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Hal itupun sukses membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati, dan tanpa sadar benda yang tadi diambil Naruto dari saku celananya melayang dan mengenai tubuh Hinata.

BLIIITTTZZZSSSTTT…..!

"KYYYAAAA…!" Hinata berteriak histeris dan terlempar kebelakang karena merasakan tubuhnya sperti disengat listrik ribuan volt. Tubuh Hinata terseret ditanah beberapa meter dan kemudian Hinata hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Naruto yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia juga sangat shok melihat tubuh Hinata yang kini lemas tak berdaya serta kesakitan. Tanpa buang buang waktu lagi Naruto berlari mendekati tubuh Hinata yang terbaring lemah ditanah.

"Hinata.. kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Naruto panik sambil terus berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Be-berhenti disitu, aku mohon!" Tolak Hinata dengan suara pelan. ia berusaha menjauh dari naruto dengan menyeret tubuhnya yang lemah serta terasa sakit, naruto pun reflek berhenti ditempatnya. "Kenapa.. kenapa kau membawa benda itu? Sebegitu inginnya kah kau melenyapkanku?" Tanya Hinata masih berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dan berdiri tertatih bahkan kini terhihat bulir-bulir air matanya keluar.

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Benar juga, siapa juga yang ingin kamarnya terus dihantui, semua orang tak menginginkan itu bukan?" Sahut Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan naruto

"Ka-kau bicara ap-…"

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku sudah paham.. kupikir kau berbeda!" Potong Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya sementara Naruto yang melihat air mata Hinata yang seperti itu entah mengapa merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas dengan kuat oleh sesuatu bahkan terasa sesak jika melihat Hinata menagis oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Aku..aku bisa jelaskan Hin-..!"

"Cukup Naruto, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan aku akan pergi!" potong Hinata kembali dan kali ini Hinata langsung melayang pergi dari hadapan Naruto meski Hinata harus mati-matian terbang menjauh karena seluruh badannya masih terasa beku.

"HINATA.. AKU BISA JELASKAN SEMUANYA…!"teriak Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata yang semakin terbang tinggi dan menjauh . namun sayangnya Hinata tak menggubris teriakannya. Hanya tetesan air mata Hinata yang jatuh mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Naruto no baka!" gumam Hinata sambil terus menangis dan semakin jauh meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang kini kelelahan mengejer Hinata kini hanya bisa jatuh berlutut ditanah. Ia pun kini menangis ia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang kini ia sadari bahwa ia mencintainya kini pergi karena kebodohannya. Naruto hanya bisa berteriak keras meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

Dengan kasar Naruto menghapus air matanya, dan ia kini kembali kebawah pohon yang tadi, dengan tergesa gesa naruto mencari benda yang telah melukai Hinata. dan setelah menemukannya dibalik rumput, Naruto pun memungutnya.

Cukup lama Naruto menatap marah pada benda yang ada ditelapak tangannya, ia kemudian meremasnya sekuat tenaga seolah hendak ingin menghancurkan benda itu. Dengan teriakan keras penuh amarah Naruto berteriak lantang sambil melemparkan benda itu ke kolam..

"BATU JIMAT SIALAAAANNNNN…!"

BERSAMBUNG LAGI? AHHH SIALAAANNNN!

Yoshh… map yang kemarin kependekan, soalnya sementara lagi ngetik, eh… malah kena 'panggilan alam' dan pas udah selesai, ane malah make laptopnya buat donlod anime kesukaanku yang update kemarin (maklum author Cuma mau nonton kalo film anime jepang selebihnya ane malas, bisa dibilang ane penggila anime jepang) dan hal itu membuat ane mengabaikan ketikan ane heheheh.

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya sengaja update cepat. Dan semoga dichap ini kalian bisa terhibur yah…

Ahh.. hampir lupa dengan ripiu nya hehehe.

_ , , Namikaze anwar, blackschool, 42 : iya..iya maaf kemarin kependekan hehehe

_ Soputan : oke laksanakan…

_ zen6661 : wkwkwkwkw bagi2 lah kalau gitu.

_ : oke sankyuu ini dah up lagi kok

_ sanae-chan : ahh… kalo gitu salamin gw sama tulip hahahaha

_ tetsuya : hahahaha bisa jadi..bisa jadi..

Oh ya.. apa diantara kalian ada yang juga penggila anime sepertiku? Yang ga mau ketinggalan anime-anime tiap musimnya? Hehehehe SALAM ANIME LOVERS buat kamu!

Yapp… sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan yaaaaaaa….

Arigatou!


	9. Chapter 9 (Ketakutan)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan dll.

Genre : Supernatural, romance, comedy, friendship.

Enjoy!

Sizhune bersenandung kecil sambil terus melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, di tangannya ia memegang sebuah sapu lidi, Sizhune saat ini bermaksud untuk menyapu halaman belakang rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti bersenandung, langkahnya pun juga ikut terhenti, matanya terlihat membulat karena terkejut sapu lidi yang tadi dipeganggnya pun terjatuh ketanah.

Shizhune melihat sesosok tubuh tak berdaya tengah terkelungkup diatas tanah dress putih yang dikenakannya tampak berantakan , sesekali tangan pemilik tubuh itu terlihat mencengkram tanah untuk menyeret tubuh lemahnya memasuki rumah Sizhune. Dengan panik sizhune berlari mendekati tubuh lemah itu

"Hi-HINATAAAA…!"

APARTEMENT CORONA 106 chapter 09

Naruto terlihat seperti orang kesetanan berlari pulang, namun bukan hendak pulang ke apartementnya, melainkan ia kini tengah menuju kediaman Sizhune yang berseblahan dengan bangunan apartement corona. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Sizhune, Naruto dengan panik langsung berlari kencang menuju rumah sizhune . meski tampak ngos-ngosan namun Naruto tak peduli, ia tetap memacu laju larinya secepat mungkin untuk bisa segera sampai kerumah sizhune. Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto tampak mengeluarkan air mata, ia menangis sambil berlari, ia terus mencaci maki dirinya sendiri, dia pun terus merutuki kebodohannya. Naruto kini benar-benar sadar bahwa ia sangat amat mencintai hantu itu, mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. naruto ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi karena kebodohannya, orang yang ia cintai kini menderita.

Rumah sizhune kini terlihat dan Naruto semakin meninggikan laju larinya tak peduli paru-parunya kini terasa sesak. Didepan rumah itu pun tampak sizhune sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan wajah panik. Naruto pun kini telah sampai didepan rumah sizhune, tanpa banyak bicara lagi sizhune segera mengantarkan Naruto untuk memasuki rumahnya dan memandu Naruto menuju sebuah kamar tempat Hinata terbaring lemah.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dengan mengatur nafasnya yang nyaris terputus pasca berlari tadi Naruto berjalan pelan menuju tempat pembaringan Hinata. sizhune pun kini juga ikut masuk.

Tak dapat dibendung lagi, air mata Naruto mengalir deras dipipi tannya. Ia kini duduk di samping Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan dingin milik Hinata. sungguh dadanya kini benar-benar terasa sesak melihat Hinata seperti itu, Naruto bahkan seperti tak bisa benafas, dan itu bukan karena habis berlari seperti tadi, melainnkan ia sulit bernafas karena Hinata jadi seperti ini karena dirinya.

Naruto menangis terisak ia masih setia menggenggam tangan dingin Hinata tapi… tunggu dulu, Naruto tau kalau tubuh Hinata memang dingin, tapi, tidak sampai sedingin ini. Tubuh Hinata kini malah mengalahkan dinginnya puluhan es.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sizhune dengan wajah khawatir, ia penasaran ada apa lagi dengan keduanya sampai bisa separah ini.

Naruto yang masih terisak hanya bisa menunduk dalam "Waktu pertama kami bertemu dikamar 106, aku berhasil menakut-nakuti Hinata dengan sebuah jimat pemberian ibuku. Aku terus menyimpan jimat itu, tapi… saat hinata datang memelukku dari belakang, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan jimatnya dan ternyata jimat yang kujatuhkan tadi menyentuh Hinata hingga seperti ini !" ungkap Naruto panjang lebar dan sesekali menhapus air matanya, tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan dingin Hinata "Dan sekarang, karena kecerobohanku Hinata pasti telah membenciku!" Lanjut Naruto dengan sendu.

"Itu tidak benar Uzumaki-san, Hinata sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu, Hinata cemburu saat kau mengabaikannya karena wanita lain, jadi aku yakin dia tak akan membencimu!" Sahut sizhune mencoba menghibur Naruto yang terlihat terpuruk itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris.

"Hn, dia memang curang memiliki perasaan seperti itu lebih dulu dibandingkan aku, seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya, bukan…. Hiks… bukan malah sebaliknya!" kata Naruto dengan menahan isakannya, sungguh hatinya kini terasa remuk memikirkan semuanya.

"Tenanglah uzumaki-san, Hinata pasti akan segera pulih kembali!" Sizhune kembali menghibur Naruto tangan kanannya mengusap pundak Naruto dengan perlahan. Dan naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Bangunlah Hinata-chan.. aku.. aku juga mencintaimu, maaf karena terlambat membalas perasaanmu, dan…dan maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, bangunlah!" gumam Naruto setengah berbisik dikuping Hinata, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata serta terus mencium tangan Hinata yang sangat dingin itu. Namun Hinata tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ano.. kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa Uzumaki-san sampai membawa jimat itu kesekolahan?" Tanya Sizhune penasaran, ia belum tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Naruto membawa benda itu kesekolahan. Naruto kembali menoleh kearah Sizhune dan bercerita.

"seorang teman berkata padaku, .. untuk bisa berdamai dengan seseorang, buanglah apapun itu yang bisa membuat jarak diantaranya!" Jawab Naruto meniru perkataan Shion tempo hari.

Sizhune hanya mengangguk, ia sudah paham mengapa Naruto membawa benda itu "Jadi kau ingin membuang jimat itu?" Tanya Shizune dan dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan lemah. Sizhune menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat Uzumaki-san!"

17.05 pm

Hinata belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun sedikitpun, sedangkan Naruto selangkah pun tak pernah meninggalkan Hinata, ia dengan setia menunggu Hinata bangun, naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata yang entah mengapa justru semakin dingin dibandingkan dengan tadi. Perasaan cemas dan takut memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Naruto tidak pernah setakut ini. Dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang suhu tubuh Hinata makin dingin dan dingin lagi.

19.30 pm

Naruto melirik jam diatas dinding ruangan itu, dan ia mendesah pelan sampai jam segini pun Hinata tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda baik. Ia semakin merasa cemas bercampur takut manakala tubuh Hinata menunjukkan gejala aneh, Naruto terlihat bergetar malihat tubuh Hinata secara perlahan mulai membeku dan menjadi putih layaknya kapas. Bahkan tangan naruto yang sedari tadi menngenggam tangan Hinata kini mulai terasa kaku karena tak mampu lagi menahan dinginnya tangan Hinata. namun Naruto tetap bertahan, ia tahu Hinata saat ini membutuhkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya, hanya dirinyalah yang bisa memberikan kehangatan itu. Naruto tahu itu karena sizhune telah menceritakan semuanya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

"Uzumaki-san. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya sizhune kini juga mulai ikut panic dengan keadaan aneh Hinata. Naruto berkali-kaali menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar mencoba memeras otaknya untuk berfikir cepat namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak juga bisa menemukan cara untuk bisa menolong Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?" geram Naruto, ia benar-benar takut bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Takut… kata itu terus saja menghantui Naruto secara membabi buta.

"Kekuatan jimat itu sungguh kuat, apa tidak ada yang bisa mencegah kekuatan jimatmu itu?" Tanya Sizhune lagi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sementara naruto terus meremas rambutnya sendiri dia sedang berfikir dan terus berfikir. Dan perhatian Naruto dan sizhune teralihkan saat mendengar suara lemah dari tempat tidur.

"Na-naruto-kun.. kenapa..kenapa kau masih menyimpan benda itu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku hilang? Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa?" Hinata terus mengigau sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Tubuh Hinata kini berubah putih setengahnya.

"Tidak Hinata, aku tak pernah ingin melenyapkanmu.. aku ingin bersamamu karena aku juga mencintaimu, jadi kumohon Hinata jangan seperti ini, kumohon bangunlah Hinata!" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil kembali menggenggam tangan es milik Hinata. naruto tak henti-hentinya mengecup punggung tangan Hinata agar perasaan cintanya bisa tersampaikan. Dan sekali lagi perasaan takut menghantui Naruto.

"Uzumaki –san kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu, keadaan tubuh Hinata semakin parah!" Nasehat sizhune setengah berteriak panik. "Apa tak ada cara untuk mencegah kekuatan jimatnya?" lanjutnya mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. Naruto terlihat kembali berfikir dan tiba-tiba…

"Sial, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya!" umpat Naruto kesal, tanpa basa basi lagi ia mengambil benda segi empat dari dalam saku celananya, dengan cekatan Naruto mencari sebuah nama di ponselnya. Setelah ketemu Naruto pun bangkit berdiri "Aku akan menelepon ibuku, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang kekuatan jimat itu!" setelah itu Naruto melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sizhune dan Hinata dalam ruangan.

SKIP BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

Naruto kembali masuk kedalam kamar sizhune dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Sizhune tampak kebingungan. Sementara Naruto hanya menarik nafas panjang dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, dan kita memerlukan bantuan secepatnya, tapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari!"

APA YANG AKAN NARUTO LAKUKAN SELANJUTNYA? PENASARAN?

BERSAMBUNG-~

Saatnya jawab ripiuuuu dari temen-temen semua.

YukinaHimeka : yoshh.. sankyuu nih dah up lagi

Putra jelien : hohoho kalau galau pake kartu anti galau KTP kekekekek

Tetsuya : ehm.. banyak sih, kalo anome fall 2014 ane suka Nanatsu no Taizai, Amagi brilliant park, Madann no ou to vanadis, ore Twintail narimasu wah.. banyak lah pokoknya dan yang paling ane rekomend anime musim ini buat kamu silahkan cobain anime KISEIJUU. Wuihh tuh anime keren abis bro… gore nya lumayan gila.

Hqhqhq : siaapppp

Daigo : anime-anime yang hadir tiap musim winter, spring, summer dan fall hehehehe

Aikawa katsushika : siappp lagiiii

Zahrah aza : ok ta' usahain yah!

Reyvanrifki : next

Jumawan : drama mode on heheheh

Detektif kadal : emang ada detektip kadal? Hehehehe yap.. map yah kalo masih kuarng panjang.

Oke.. sankyuu juga buat kalian para silent reader fic ini sebisa mungkin ane kebut. Soalnya udah terlalu banyak ide baru numpuk dikepala ane setelah menonton beberapa anime musim gugur kali ini.

See u next time

Arigatou!


	10. Chapter 10 (Secerca Harapan)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan, dll

Genre : supernatural, romance, comedy, friendship.

Enjoy!

20.05 pm

Naruto kembali berlari kencang menuju sekolahannya dan menembus malam, kecepatan larinya seolah-olah mampu menyamai kecepatan kendaraan yang dilewatinya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan kelelahan. Namun naruto tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air matanya, yah.. naruto saat ini berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Semua karena Hinata gadis hantu yang sangat ia cintai, Naruto akan melakukan semuanya, untuk menyelamatka hantu itu yang telah menemaninya menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

"bagaimana bisa kau melihatku?"

" Oi..oi.. apa-apaan kau? Kenapa melemparku keluar senmbarangan heh?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan aku adalah hantu penunggu kamar ini, kau telah memasuki wilayahku!"

Naruto terus berlari sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata dan ingatannya itu terus membuat Naruto menangis, ia sangat ketakutan jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya dalam percakapannya melalui telepon beberapa menit lalu. Hinata akan segera menghilang esok pagi.

FLASH BACK

Naruto segera menekan tombol hijau diponselnya ketika menemukan nomer yang ia cari.

Tuutt..tuutt..

Naruto sedikit mengerang kesal karena tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan teleponnya diseberang sana, naruto terus berjalan mondar-mandir diluar kamar sambil menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh ayah atau ibunya disana.

"Moshi-moshi!" Suara wanita paruh baya akhirnya terdengar dikuping Naruto.

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apa ibu tahu sesuatu tentang jimat yang ibu berikan padaku, bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kekuatan jimat itu dan ap-..!"

"ANAK BODOH.. TAK BISAKAH KAU BERTANYA SATU-PERSATU?" potong ibu Naruto aka Kushina dengan suara garang "APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN PERTANYAAN ANEHMU ITU HEH!" Lanjut Kushina yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan sedikit gemetaran.

"Etto.. ap-apa ibu tahu sesuatu tentang jimat itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan (jangan lupa gemetarannya)

"Memangnya kenapa dengan jimatmu?" bukannya menjawab Kushina lamah balik bertanya membuat Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan tentu saja aksi Naruto tak diketahui ibuny diseberang sana.

"Bu, jimat itu sudah melukai temanku, dan itu semua karena kecerobohanku!" Sahut Naruto, ia merasa tak punya waktu lagi berdebat dengan ibunya, mengingat keadaan Hinata kini terlihat menghawatirkan.

"Melukai temanmu? Apa maksudmu heh? Jimat itu hanya bisa bereaksi terhadap hantu atau mahluk halus dasar anak bodoh!"

"KARENA TEMANKU MEMANG HANTU...DAN AKU MENCINTAINYA!" teriak Naruto dengan sedikit terisak membuat kushina disana terkejut, "Kumohon ibu, kumohon katakan bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan kekuatan jimat itu, aku harus menolongnya!" Lanjut Naruto memohon dan kali ini air matanya benar-benar telah mengalir dipipi tannya.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab "Kalau begitu kau tak punya banyak waktu nak!". Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban ibunya, "Ap-apa maksudnya dengan tak punya banyak waktu ibu?"

"Batu itu pemberian mendiang kakekmu, ia pernah bilang pada ibu bahwa batu itu mampu melenyapkan wujud sosok arwah atau jiwa dengan cara menghisap energi dari arwah itu sendiri jika tersentuh batu jimat itu!" jawab kushina panjang lebar.

"Melenyapkan? Jadi maksud Ibu, temanku ini akan menghilang?" Sahut Naruto kini terduduk lemah dilantai, Naruto kemudian tertunduk menyesali kebodohannya dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya, namun ia tetap kembali bertanya "kalau begitu, kapan tepatnya sosoknya akan menghilang sepenuhnya?"

"Sampai matahari terbit esok hari!" jawab kushina, ia tak pernah menyangka anak semata wayangnya akan berteman dengan sosok hantu bahkan mencintainya, senyuman tipis terlihat dibibir Kushina "Dasar anak bodoh, apa kau tak ingin bertanya bagaimana cara menghilangkan kekuatan batu itu hm?"

"Eh, memangnya ada caranya?" Tanya Naruto dan langsung kembali berdiri mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala 'sepertinya anakku mewarisi kebodohan kakeknya'.

"Kekuatan batu jimat itu akan menghilang jika dikembalikan ketempat asalnya sebelum matahari terbit!" Jawab Kuhina enteng. Sementara Naruto kini terlihat sedikit lega mendengar ada sedikit harapan menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Tapi, jimat itu dari mana kakek ambil?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Hmm.. kakekmu mengambilnya disebuah kuil china tua yang terletak di desa Kiri!" Jawab Kushina

"Are, itukan desa yang ada di ujung kota Konoha, kenapa kakek bisa sampai sejauh itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Perempatan urat muncul dikening Kushina "MANA IBU TAHU ANAK BODOH, MAU MENYELAMATKA KEKASIHMU ATAU MAU BERTANYA SEJARAH KAKEKMU?" teriak Kushina garang dan Naruto hanya bisa menjauhkan kupingnya dari ponselnya dengan ekspresi takut.

"Ba-baik ibu akan kubawa mat itu segera kembali ketempatnya, sudah ya!" Sahut Naruto hendak mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Ibu baru ingat sesuatu!" Naruto tidak jadi mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ketika mendengar Ibunya mencegah. "Bukan hanya jimat itu yang dibawa kesana, tapi dia juga harus dibawa kesana, Ibu kurang mendengarkan kakekmu waktu itu, tapi yang jelasnya keduanya harus berada dikuil sebelum matahari terbit!" Lanjut Kushina, sekarang ia yang merasa ikut bodoh karena kurang mendengarkan perkataan kakek Naruto aka Jiraiya waktu itu.

"Jadi, aku harus membawa batu itu dan Hinata kekuil itu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, sedangkan Kushina hanya meng-iya-kan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Ehh.. Jadi namanya Hinata yah? Wah.. nama yang bagus, ibu jadi ingin bertemu dengannya!" Kata Kushina kegirangan, mendengar anaknya menyebut nama seorang wanita.

"Ah, sudahlah ibu nanti aku jelaskan, aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi, aku harus segera menolongnya aku tak ingin kehilangannya, karena aku mencintainya!" Jawab Naruto dan mengakui perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah anakku, selamatkan dia, selamatkan calon menantuku dan jangan lupa mengenalkannya pada ibu!" Sahut Kushina setengah menggoda, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersipu.

"Baiklah, percayakan padaku, sudah ya!"

Klik!

Naruto pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, dengan perasaan sedikit lega Naruto tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba senyumannya hilang begitu saja, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sial, aku membuang batu itu dikolam sekolah, aku harus mencarinya segera!"

FLAH BACK OFF

Naruto kini memanjat pagar sekolahan karena keadaan sekolah kini kosong jadi gerbang sekolah terkunci rapat, dan saat Naruto melompat turun dari pagar yang dipanjatnya, Naruto jatuh tersungkur ditanah karena kakinya terkilir, ia mengerang kesakitan, namun tetap bangkit berdiri menuju kolam bunga teratai sekolah yang terletak diujung utara area sekolahan.

Naruto kembali berlari dengan menahan rasa sakit dikakinya namun larinya kini tampak pincang, ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya mencari sebuah nama disana dan langsung meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi!" terdengar suara pria seumurannya diseberang sana menjawab teleponnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, datang ke apartement corona dengan membawa mobil segera, ini darurat!" kata naruto dengan suara berat.

"Ta-tapi apa yang-..!"

"Turuti saja pemintaanku, Nanti kujelaskan"! Potong Naruto dan mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Dan langsung melompat tanpa ragu masuk kedalam air dikolam bunga teratai tersebut

-SIAPA YANG DITELEPON NARUTO UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUANNYA? BERHASILKAH NARUTO MENYELAMATKAN HINATA? BAGAIMANA PERJALANAN NARUTO MENUJU KIRIGAKURE?-

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya dalam

"SHION DRIFT"

Cakakakakak judul chapter depannya ngawur tuh #plak. Chapter depan akan lebih panjang.

Bocoran di chap depan akan kubumbui lagi dengan unsur comedy selama mereka dalam perjalanan menuju desa Kiri biar merata genrenya kuhehehe, tapi tetap ga keluar kok dari intinya kuhehehe dan mungkin tersisa 2 chapter lagi kuehehehe, sebenarnya aku punya 2 versi endingnya nanti, mau HURT ENDING atau mau HAPPY ENDING nih? Suara terbanyak akan saya publish untuk endingnya nanti. Kuhehehe

Saatnya respon balik ripiu kalian.

-Namikaze anwar : bukan mati, tapi menghilang

- virgo24 : oke, ntar kubikinin kuhehehe

- tetsuya : another? Udah pernah kuhehehe kalau ente sudah pernah nonton KISS x SIS ga? Klo belom silahkan dicoba kuhehehe

- Daigo : yap mau end nih

- guest-kun : ah gomen kalo ,masih pendek

- anna fitri : soalnya ga panjang kuhehehehe

- blackschool : simpan penasaran anda kuhehehe

- gynna yuhi : yosh.. daijobu desu

- reyvanrifqi : kuhehehe maap salah ketik nama

- calpa : Biar greget kuhehehe

- rahmawati, zombieNHL, Uciha ryu'tto : maap klo masih pendek yah

- micko, the kidsno Oppai : SIAAAPPPP!

Yosh... tanks buat kalian semua yang masih stia mengikuti perkembangan fic jelek ini, maap update kali ini lama amat kuhehehe..kuhehehe...kuhehehe

Udah ah, dari tadi saya "kuhehehe" melulu udah kayak tawanya AKIKO di anime ' Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne!'. (anime ini mengandung pemaksaan adiknya yang ngotot pacaran sama kakak kandungnya sendiri) kuhehehe

See u next time

Arigatou!


	11. Chapter 11 (SHION DRIFT)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan, dll

Genre : supernatural, romance, comedy, friendship.

Enjoy!

Didepan bangunan apartement corona saat ini nampak tiga remaja (Satu pria, dua Wanita) sedang berdiri dan menunggu seseorang. Mereka datang dengan sebuah mobil Hummer hitam. Mereka bertiga tampak kebingungan karena salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mendapat panggilan telepon secara tiba-tiba dan menyuruhnya datang cepat ke apartement corona dengan membawa mobil beberapa saat lalu. Namun sepuluh menit menunggu didepan apartement itu, orang yang meneleponnya justru belum terlihat. Hal itupun sukses membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Ano, apa kau yakin Sasuke-kun kalau Naruto tadi menyuruhmu datang ke apartement ini?" Tanya salah satu dari wanita berambut merah muda yang ikut menemaninya.

"Hn!" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa dia menyuruhmu datang buru-buru dengan membawa mobil?" Tanya wanita berambut pink lagi.

"Cerewet Sakura, aku pun tak tau apa yang ingin dilakukan sikuning bodoh itu, mungkin dia lebih pantas kupanggil Dobe!" balas Sasuke pada wanita berambut pink aka Sakura sambil mengomel. "Cih..dari mana ia mendapatkan nomer telponku, manusia berambut kuning memang bikin kesal saja!" Lanjut Sasuke kemudian tanpa sadar salah satu wanita yang menemaninya juga berambut kuning tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ehem!" deheman singkat dari wanita berambut kuning pucat tadi sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit takut, namun ia tetap berusaha berekspresi seperti biasanya. Tenang!

"Shion-chan, kau kan akrab dengan Naruto, apa dia pernah bilang padamu dimana dia tinggal?" Tnya Sakura, dan pertanyaannya hanya disambut gelengan lemah dari Shion karena Naruto memang belum menceritakan dimana tempat tinggal Naruto padanya.

"Tapi, dia memang pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia tinggal disebuah apartement sederhana, hanya saja dia tak memberi tahu tepatnya dimana!" Jawab Shion sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting saat ini adalah dimana si dobe itu, untuk apa dia menyuruhku datang keapartement malam begini sedangkan dia sendiri tidak ada!" gerutu Sasuke panjang lebar dan Sakura dan Shion hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Tak lama kemudian mata violet Shion melihat sosok Naruto tengah berlari dari kejauhan dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang, Shion menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya karena gelap jadi jarak penglihatan memang terbatas.

"Emm... sepertinya itu Naruto-kun yang sedang berlari kearah sini!" Ucap Shion sambil menunjuk kearah persimpangan jalan diujung sana. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh mengikuti arah jari telunjuk shion. Dan tebakan Shion memang tepat, sosok Naruto kini semakin mendekat kearah mereka bertiga yang menunggu didepan pagar Corona. Namun ketika Naruto telah berada tepat dihadapan mereka, ketiganya justru bingung melihat kondisi pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto saat ini yang basah kuyup seperti habis diterjang banjir.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, tapi sayang pertanyaanya...?

"Kalian tunggu disini aku segera kembali!" Perintah Naruto seenaknya dan langsung berlari menuju rumah shizune disebelah bangunan corona dan mengabaikan wajah bingung dari teman-temannya. Perempatan urat muncul dikepala sasuke karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Naruto tadi. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tadi sebenarya juga bingung karena seingatnya, ia hanya menelepon Sasuke untuk datang, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah turut membawa Shion dan Sakura bersamanya? Namun Naruto tak mempertanyakannya karena tak cukup banyak waktu lagi. Ia harus segera membawa Hinata dan batu jimatnya ketempat yang sama untuk membebaskan Hinata dari mantra dari batu jimat tersebut sebelum matahari terbit.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali ketempat dimana Sasuke dan yang lainnya menunggu. Meski naruto telah berganti pakaian kering namun seperti de ja vu, lagi-lagi mereka dibuat bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan perutnya, seperti sedang menggendong seseorang ala bridal style, namun baik Sasuke, Sakura dan Shion pun tak melihat apa-apa digendongan Naruto, sehingga Naruto hanya tampak seperti...

"Cih.. DOBE, APA KAU MENYURUHKU DATANG KETEMPATMU HANYA UNTUK MELIHATMU BER-PANTOMIM HEH?!" Teriak Sasuke marah mengabaikan ekespresi kesal dari author karena sembarangan memotong narasinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan naruto-kun?" tanya Shion yang juga kini semakin heran melihat tingkah aneh dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Itu karena dia sedang membawa seseorang yang tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto menjawab pertanyaan shion. Dan orang itu adalah shizune sendiri, ditangannya saat ini tampak tiga buah benda berbentuk elips seukuran telur ayam dengan warna biru terang dan ditengahnya ada lingkaran hitam kecil, yap.. jika dilihat sepintas benda itu seperti mata yang besar.

"Namaku Sizhune, aku pemilik apartement Corona tempat tinggal Naruto dan kalian bertiga pakailah ini, benda ini bernama YUUGOTO'S EYE yang bisa melihat sosok tak kasat mata sepeti roh atau arwah dengan cara menempelkannya dimata!" lanjut Sizhune kemudian menyerahkan ketiga benda itu pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Shion. Meski tampak ragu-ragu, namun mereka bertiga tetap menerima benda yang disebut mata yuugoto itu "benda ini dari ayahku dan diwariskan kepadaku!" lanjut Sizhune sambil tersenyum

_Note : nama mata yuugoto's aku ambil dari anime spring 2014 yang berjudul "Ryuugajou nanana no maizoukin" _ _namun di anime ini mata yuugoto's memiliki fungsi yang berbeda yaitu jika dipakai kita bisa melihat kejujuran seseorang hehehehe._

Sebelum menempelkan benda aneh itu kemata mereka, ketiganya saling beradu pandang terlebih dahulu, bagaimanapun hal penjelasan shizhune barusan memang sulit diterima akal sehat. Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas Shion terlebih dahulu menempelkan benda itu kesalah satu matanya. Dalam sekejap benda itu bereaksi memperlihatkan sososk wanita yang tampak tak sadarkan diri digendongan Naruto. Shion terkejut bukan main, sejak kapan naruto menggendong seorang wanita? Shion berkali-kali melepas dan menempelkan lagi benda tersebut dimatanya guna memastikan kehebatan mata yuugoto's itu.

"Heh.. benar-benar keren, aku bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang digengdong naruto-kun saat ini!" kata Shion pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan keduanya pun langsung menempelkan benda tersebut kemata masing-masing.

"Eh.. siapa itu Naruto?" Tanya sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan benda tersebut ditangannya dengan cara memutar-mutarnya seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan canggih.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah hantu di apartement ini, dan dia berada dikamar 106, kamar yang juga aku tempati tinggal!" jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobil Sasuke.

"Hinata? Jadi dia wanita yang pernah kau ceritakan kepadaku diatap sekolah?" Tanya shion sambil mengingat-ingat nama yang pernah disebutkan Naruto padanya.

"Ya, dialah wanita yang kumaksud, maaf tak menceritakan semuanya padamu Shion-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa dia sampai begini tampaknya keadaannya sedang tidak baik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Soal itu...akan kujelaskan dijalan yang pastinya bawa aku ke kuil china tua dikedesa Kiri !" Jawab Naruto dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh ketiga temannya. Setelah semuanya didalam mobil hummer itupun melesat pergi. "Kami berangkat!" teriak naruto pada shizune

"Berjuanglah Uzumaki-san, berjuanglah kalian!"

APARTEMENT CORONA 106 (inspirasi dari anime summer 2014 "Rokujouma No Shinryakusha")

22.30 pm

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari Naruto, mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke langsung melaju cepat menuju kuil china kuno yang berada didesa kiri, sebuah desa yang terletak diujung utara kota Konoha. Dibutuhkan waktu hingga 8 jam perjalanan kesana, itupun tergantung kecepatan kendaraan dan keadaan lalu lintas dikota Konoha, dan supaya bisa menghemat waktu, mereka harus melintasi jantung kota Konoha. Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tetap berhati-hati karena keadaan kota konoha masih ramai pada jam seperti ini. Ia tak mau sampai menabrak sesuatu yang justru akan membuang waktu berharga mereka. Sementara Sakura juga duduk didepan disamping sasuke yang menyetir, dan Shion berada dibelakang bersama Naruto dan Hinata yang terbaring dipelukan Naruto. Mobil Sasuke memang bergerak cepat namun tiba-tiba..

CKIITTTT...

Sasuke menginjak rem dengan mendadak, tampak raut kekesalan terlihat diwajahnya, Naruto dan yang lainnya tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Ba-bagaimana ini?" gumam sakura panik. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa meninju setir mobilnya dengan kasar "kussoo..!"

Didepan mobil sasuke kini tampak antrian kendaraan yang sangat panjang, entah apa penyebabnya sehingga lalu lintas menjadi macet total seperti ini. Semuanya mulai panik, waktu yang mereka miliki tak banyak, awalnya mereka mengira akan sampai kedesa kiri tepat waktu jika mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun siapa sangka mereka kini menjadi bagian dari kemacetan panjang yang tengah terjad disaat seperti ini. Dengan kata lain waktu mereka kini semakin menipis.

TITT...TIITT..TIITTT...!

Berkali-kali Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menekan klakson mobilnya, dan membuat pengendara didepannya ikut-ikutan kesal dan melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dan dalam sekejap kemacetan itu dihiasi oleh pencemaran suara yang ditimbulkan dari semua mobil yang berada disana.

Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda mereka, Shion tetap berusaha tenang dan menoleh keluar, untuk mencari celah keluar dari situasi saat ini. Dan setelah berhasil menemukan sebuah celah yang dimeksudnya ia pun tersenyum misterius.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku yang menyetir?" Ucap Shion dengan suara yang tenang namun tampak aura yang mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan Sakura menatap Shion dengan horor, sementara Sasuke dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kearah belakang tempat Shion duduk, Senyuman shion benar-benar tampak manis saat ini namun kedua mata violetnya sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi yang sesuai, tatapan matanya justru ibarat tatapan shinigami yang siap menerkam targetnya kapan saja.

"Bolehkan, Sasuke-kun kita tak ada waktu lagi, aku tau jalan pintas?" tanya Shion lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang tadi. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menelan paksa ludahnya sendiri dan berkeringat dingin "Tidak, jangan lagi!" gumam sasuke gaje.

"memangnya, kau bisa?" Tanya Naruto dan Shion hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum (baca menyeringai) kecil. Tak punya pilihan lain Sasuke bertukar posisi dengan Shion. Naruto tampak bingung sendiri ketika melihat Sasuke yang kini berada disampingnya tampak ketakutan bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tampak berusaha mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, namun karena tangannya yang bergetar hebat itu sasuke berkali-kali gagal memakai sabuk pengamannya. Dengan mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tersumbat Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali berusaha memakai sabuk pengamannya, sedikit lagi terkunci hingga tiba-tiba...

"Semuanya, pegangan yang erat!" suara dingin nan menakutkan terdengar pelan dari Shion membuat konsentrasi sasuke pecah seketika dan gagal lagi mengunci sabuk pengamannya.

BRUUMM...CKITTTT...BRUUUMMM...

Dengan kasar Shion menarik gigi mundur dan membanting kemudi mobil bersamaan dengan rem yang diinjaknya sehingga mobil pun langung berbalik arah sebaliknya dan dengan satu gerakan, mobil yang dikemudikannya keluar dari jalur kemacetan tersebut dan menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah gang yang meski sempit namun masih muat satu mobil. sementara ketiga penumpangnya langsung merasakan sensasi seperti sedang berada di sebuah jet coaster. Bahkan Sasuke yang tak sempat mengenakan sabuk pengamannya hanya bisa pasrah ketika wajah tampannya harus menempel dengan tidak elitnya dijendela kaca mobilnya. Sementara Shion seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan temannya terus memacu mobil milik sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menyeringai tajam.

CKITTT...BRUUUMMMM...

Karena keadaan gang yang kecil, namun Shion berhasil keluar dari gang tersebut dengan membanting kemudi dan menarik rem tangan secara bersamaan sehingga menimbulkan gerakan ala film tokyo drift. Sasuke lagi-lagi terhempas kesamping jendela mobil dengan bibir yang mendarat duluan kekaca sehingga tampak lucu jika dilihat dari luar.

"Uwaaa... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...!" teriak Naruto sambil berpegangan erat pada tali sabuk pengamannya dipundak.

"Shion, memiliki kepribadian ganda yang satunya tampak seperti gadis manis dan... satunya lagi kau akan melihat perempuan yandere yang sebenarnya!" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan dari bawah kursi karena jatuh terkelungkup tadi.

"NANIIII?"

Shion terus memacu kecepatan mobil Sasuke mata violetnya dengan jeli melihat kondisi jalanan dan tangannya langsung bergerak cepat memutar kemudi sedangkan kakinya tak kalah garang menginjak gas dan rem secara bergantian untuk menghindari atau jika menyalip mobil dengan gerakan ala film tokyo drift. bahkan Shion tak peduli dengan lampu yang berwarna merah dihadapannya ia tetap memacu kecepatan mobil dengan seringaian menakutkannya, menghiraukan umpatan kesal dari pengemudi lain yang nyaris tabrakan, bahkan Naruto menghitung ini sudah lampu merah yang keempat yang diterobos Shion. Mobil Sasuke yang dikemudikan Shion terus meliuk-liuk... drift sana drift sini dengan garang.

Rambut sakura kini berantakan karena sedari tadi kepalanya terhempas kesana kemari, Naruto terus berpegangan erat pada sabuknya menggunakan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya terus memeluk Hinata agar tak ikut terlempar. Dan sementara Sasuke? Mungkin keadaannya sekarang bisa dikatakan 'Kaki dikepala, kepala dikaki' bagaimana tidak? Kepala sasuke kini berada dibawah sedangkan kedua kakinya berada diatas kursi, disaat seperti ini Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya mati-matian menahan tawanya kala melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tanpa sabuk pengaman itu.

Shion tampak kesal dengan mobil BMW yang melaju pelan didepannyasehingga jalannya sedikit terhambat, namun sesaat kemudian Shion kembali menyeringai tajam, dan dengan gesit Shion memutar kemudi kesamping kiri sehingga mobilpun saat ini naik keatas trotoar khusus pejalan kaki.

TIIITT...TIITTT...

"Minggir kalian dasar bodoh!" Teriak Shion pada pejalan kaki sambil terus membunyikan klakson. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak Histeris karena beberapa kali Shion tak segan-segan menabrak dan menghancurkan fasilitas yang ada dipinggir jalan.

"UWAAA.. AWAS ADA TONG SAMPAH!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kedepan.

BRAKK.. namun Shion tak peduli dan menabrak tong sampah tersebut hingga berantakan kecepatan mobilnya tak ia kurangi sedikitpun.

"AAAAKKK... AWAS PAPAN IKLANNYA!"

BRAKK..

"WAAA.. ADA BANGKU!"

BRAKK...

"A-AKU MAU MUNTAH!"

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"eh, NANII?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan karena teriakan gaje dari Sasuke, tapi... eh tunggu dulu...

"Loh, dimana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan karena Sasuke tak berada disamping Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia tak ada disampingku!" Jawab Naruto panik, Sedangkan Shion hanya melirik sekilas kearah kaca spion diatasnya dan kembali fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Oi teme.. kau dimana?"

"A-aku disini!" balas sebuah suara yang seperti suara Sasuke, Naruto terkejut mendengarnya "Aneh suaranya ada tapi orangnya tidak ada!" kata Naruto manoleh kanan kiri.

"Di belakangmu Dobe, dibawah!" Balas suara itu. Naruto pun mengikuti arahan suara tersebut dan langsung menoleh kearah belakangnya.

Naruto dan Sakura sweetdrop melihat Sasuke ternyata berada di jok paling belakang dengan posisi terkelungkup dibawah "oi.. apa yang kau lakukan disana? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya Naruto polos. Dengan gerakan lemah tangan sasuke berusaha bangkit dan duduk di kursi sedikit lagi sampai...

CKIIITT... BRUUMMM...

"SESEORANG, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" teriak Sasuke gaje

BERSAMBUNG BRO...

Hedehhh maaf kalau komedinya garing, dan maaf juga kalau updatenya kelamaan hehehe dan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini, sebisa mungkin aku bakalan up secepatnya.

Dan sesuai permintaan reader, ending dari fic ini adalah HAPPY hehehe

Yoshh.. saatnya jawab beberapa review yg masuk

Gynna yuhi : hohoho liat aja nanti di bagian akhir

Anna fitri : supernatural ga selamanya hurt ending kok aku dah punya penyelesaiannya.

Virgo24 : yoshh tanks balik buat kamu

Thedy76 : iya maap

Guest : siaapppppp

Calpa : selamat ga yaaa?

Tetsuya : hahahaha jangan bilang lo juga ecchi lovers wkwkwkwkw

Kuzuri raiketsu : maap kalau kurang panjang dan terbakan anda.. hmm... masih salah hahaha

Reyvanrifqi : aaaammmmiiiiinnnnn

Detektip kadal : siaaappppp

Zahra aza : hahahaha ntar liat aja endingnya gmana

Uchiha ryu'tto : bisa jadi..bisa jadi

Tanks to : Wrath of lich king, the kidsno oppai, namikaze anwar, guest

Yapp.. tanks juga buat kalian para silent reader semoga kalian tetap biusa terhibur dengan fic ini.

Terakhir saya mau ngasih ucapan SELAMAT KEADA PASANGAN NARUTO X HINATA yang akhirnya bersatu dan hebatnya lagi mereka punya dua anak. Ckckckck gila kuat amat tuh naruto nyetrumnya wkwkwkwkwkw yang laen aja semuanya Cuma satu ckckckckck

Oke see u next time!

Arigatou!


	12. Chapter 12 (Akhir perjalanan)

Warning : OOC, typo, alur maksa, berantakan, dll

Genre : supernatural, romance, comedy, friendship.

Enjoy!

**Last chapter!**

04.15 am

Berkat keahliah Shion dalam mengemudi, mereka pun kini berhasil keluar dari perkotaan dan saat ini mobil sasuke yang masih dikemudikan Shion melaju cepat melewati padang rumput yang dibelah oleh aspal jalanan, dijalan seperti ini kendaraan jarang sekali lalu lalang, hanya sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan kendaraan lain. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya sekali berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar untuk kendaraan mereka.

Meski nampak kelelahan namun shion tetap berusaha untuk membawa mereka sampai ditempat tujuan tepat waktu sebelum matahari terbit nanti. Sakura yang duduk didepan disamping Shion sudah tertidur sejak tadi, Sasuke pun juga nampak tertidur pulas dibagian jok paling belakang. setelah mengalami pusing dan mual yang luar biasa Sasuke tertidur

Sementara dijok tengah Naruto tetap terjaga, ia tak bisa tidur melihat keadaan Hinata yang kini tinggal bagian kakinya saja yang belum memutih sedangkan tubuhnya yang lain kini seputih kertas. Ia membaringkan Hinata hingga kepala Hinata kini berada dipangkuannya, dengan penuh kelembutan Naruto membelai rambut indigo dari gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata membuka matanya perlahan.

Dengan gerakan lemah tangan Hinata terulur membelai pipi Naruto yang dibasahi oleh airmatanya Hinata kemudian berucap.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak usah sampai sejauh ini, kau tak akan berhasil mungkin sdah waktunya aku untuk menghilang!"

"Tidak Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghilang, aku..aku..!" Sahut Naruto sambil terisak "Aku...!" ia masih belum bisa menahan isakannya "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Hinata, aku terlalu takut!" Lanjut Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir, ia pun kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata yang turut jatuh menelusuri pipi pucatnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada lemah dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan langsung membungkuk memeluk Hinata yang kini menangis bahagia.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum aku menghilang nan-..!"

"BERHENTI BICARA SEPERTI ITU! AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU SAMPAI DIKUIL ITU, DAN ITU JANJIKU!" Teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata "Kumohon Hinata jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" lanjutnya dengan lemah. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk

"YAH... itu benar Hinata, jangan sebut namaku shion jika tak bisa membawamu dan Naruto-kun sampai kesana!" Kata Shion tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hu'um, kami akan menyelamatkanmu kau tenang saja!" Sahut Sakura yang ternyata sudah terbangun dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Yo... asalkan kita semua tidak mati duluan dalam perjalanan ini!" Timpal Sasuke dari belakang sambil memijit kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura dari Sakura dan sion didepan apalagi Sakura men-deathglare dirinya "Baiklah..baiklah.. aku hanya bercanda kita semua akan membantu Naruto dan hantu ini!" Lanjut Sasuke santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali bersandar dengan nyaman dan memejamkan matanya.

"Huh, dasar pantat ayam!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya "Kau dengar itu Hinata, kami semua akan berusaha keras untukmu!" kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Haruno Sakura panggil saja Sakura yah!" Kata sakura sambil melambai kecil pada Hinata.

"Aku Shimada Shion, kau boleh menyapaku dengan Shion!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke dan-..!"

"Dan kau juga boleh memanggilnya pantat ayam HAHAHAHAHA!" potong Sakura diiringi tawa yang keras, Sasuke mendengus kesal membuat Shion juga ikut tertawa, Naruto dan Hinata mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa meskipun Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan teman-teman barunya.

"ano.. tadi kan aku hanya menelepon Sasuke untuk datang, tapi kenapa kalian bisa ikut?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kami sedang belajar kelompok tadi dirumah Sasuke-kun, itu tugas dari Kakashi-sensei!" Jawab Sakura menjelaskan "Sebenarnya dalam satu kelompok mestinya ada empat orang!" Lanjutnya dengan Nada horor.

"Dan tebak siapa orang keempat itu!" Sahut Sasuke santai. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Kurasa itu aku!" Jawab Naruto

"Karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba disekolah tempo hari, kami tak sempat memberitahukannmu dasar dobe!"

"Iya.. iya aku tahu teme!"

Obrolan demi obrolan mengiringi perjalanan mereka, paling tidak mereka bisa mengurangi sedikit ketegangan, kecepatan mobil Sasuke masih terpacu cepat meski sipengemudi kini agak kelelahan, namun beruntung karena keadaan jalan yang sepi, Shion bisa mengebut dengan tenang hanya sesekali saja mobil mereka berpapasan dengan kendaraan lain. Mereka berhasil memasuki wilayah pedesaan. Dan tanpa terasa...

05.25 am

Samar-samar langit mulai menampakkan warnanya meski demikian matahari belumlah terlihat sama sekali, kicauan burung kini bisa terdengar nyaring disepanjang perjalanan yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Karena disamping kanan kiri memang hutan meski begitu jalanan masih beraspal mulus membelah hutan.

"Shion-chan bagaimana ini 15 menit lagi mataharinya akan muncul!" teriak Naruto panik Sedangkan Hinata kembali terlelap tubuhnya semakin dipenuhi oleh warna putih tinggal lutut kebawah saja yang tersisa. Shion semakin menginjak gas mobil untuk mempercepat.

"Diseberang sana, kuilnya ada disana!" tunjuk Sakura pada bukit kecil yang sedikit mulai terlihat.

"Untuk bisa sampai kesana kita harus memutari hutan dan mengikuti jalan ini!" Sahut Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang semakin terang "Dan mustahil rasanya sampai kesana hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 15 menit!" lanjutnya kemudian dengan datar.

"Itu artinya kuil itu ada tepat diseberang hutan ini?" Tanya Shion dan Sasuke hanya meng-iyakan "Apa mobilmu ini bisa diajak off-road Sasuke-kun?" Lanjut Shion bertanya dengan seringaian menakutkan disertai aura yang kental keluar dari tubuhnya (Yandere mode on)

"Apa maksudmu Shion? Sial... tung-..!"

CKIIITTTT...BRUUUMMMM

Shion dengan kasar menginjak rem dan membanting setir kemudi mobil kekiri sehingga mobilpun memasuki hutan, seisi mobil langsung tersasa dihantam ombak besar dan mobil pun melompat lompat mengikuti irama medan tanah yang bergelombang beruntung mobil Hummer adalah mobil yang memiliki roda yang besar serta kokoh jadi meski melewati tanah labil mobil akan tetap bisa melewatinya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, Sakura berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya lehernya terasa mau putus karena manggut-manggut kasar setiap kali mobil melompat dan mendarat dengan keras ditanah.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tak sempat memasang sabuk pengamannya tadi kini hanya bisa pasrah merasakan tubuhnya serasa dilempar kesana kemari oleh tangan raksasa, berkali-kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa memasang sabuk pengamannya selama dijalan mulus tadi.

Sementara Shion mengemudi tanpa ragu membelah lebatnya semak belukar didepannya, bahkan semak itu ternyata berlumpur dan itu menciptakan cipratan diseluruh badan mobil Sasuke, beruntung Shion mampu melewati semak belukar yang berlumpur itu dengan mulus. Selepas dari itu, mobil kembali naik turun karena jalan lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh gundukan-gundukan tanah yang terbentuk secara alami (ada yang tahu apa namanya?), membuat penumpangnya mengikuti irama guncangan mobil.

Wusss...

Mobil Sasuke melakukan lompatan beberapa meter diudara karena tiba-tiba saja dihadang oleh jurang jurang kecil didepannya.

"WUAAAAAAA...!"

"KITA AKAN MATIII!"

BRAKK...! BRUUMMMM

Namun bukan Shion namanya jika tidak mampu mendaratkan mobil hummer itu kembali mendarat ditanah dengan mulus. Seisi penumpangnya sempat merasakan nafasnya terputus.

"YEIII... BISA LAKUKAN ITU LAGI?" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar dan mendapat tatapan taJam dari Sasuke dari belakang "Ups.. maksudku kau harus hati-hati Shion-chan!" lanjut sakura kaku. Shion hanya menyerigai sesaat. Mereka berhasil keluar hutan meski mobil masih melaju diatas tanah kosong yang agak basah.

"Ah.. itu kuilnya, diatas sana!" tunjuk Sakura dan Shion pun langsung mengarahkan mobil menuju bukit kecil yang ditunjuk sakura setelah lolos dari hutan, namun bersamaan dengan itu ,cahaya matahari mulai menyinari sebagian kecil wilayah itu, mungkin hanya butuh waktu 2 menit saja kuil itupun akan tertimpa cahaya.

Shion kembali memacu kecepatan mobilnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia berhasil menaikkan mobil kejalan berbatu namun tiba-tiba...

BRUMM...BRUUMMMM...BRUUMMM...

"Sialll!" umpat Shion kesal karena tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikemudikannya terperangkap kubangan lumpur sehingga roda mobil hanya terputar hampa disana tanpa bisa bergerak lagi.

"NARUTO LIHAT!" teriak Sakura menunjuk keatas, mata Naruto membulat ketika cahaya matahari secara perlahan lahan bergerak menyinari sebagian wilayah desa itu, mungkin kurang semenit lagi kuil yang kini berada dihadapan Naruto pun akan terkena cahaya pertama dipagi ini.

Naruto bergerak cepat dengan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil, tak lupa mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style, setelah itu Naruto berlari dengan kencang menuju bukit kecil dimana kuil tua itu berada. Sementara cahaya matahari yang menyentuh tanah dibelakangnya seolah sedang mengejar Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan pergelangan kakinya keram, ia menebak ini akibat terjatuh ketika memanjat pagar sekolah kemarin untuk mencari jimatnya. Namun naruto tak peduli, ini bukan saatnya merasakan itu, keselamatan Hinata lebih penting dari segalanya Naruto ingin memenuhi keinginan Hinata.

Naruto kini berlari menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju kuil itu dengan terengah-engah, dan ketika gapura/pintu masuk kuil itu terlihat

Sreett...!

Naruto terpeleset dan terjatuh. Kepala Naruto terbentur keras dianak tengga yang terbuat dari beton itu, sedangkan Hinata terlempar dari pelukan Naruto.

"Akhhh...!" Naruto merintih kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang tersasa sakit luar biasa, pandangannya terasa kabur darah segar mengalir dari keningnya, nafasnya terasa sesak dan naik turun sehingga dadanya mengikuti irama desahan nafas Naruto yang memburu.

Meski dengan pandangan yang mulai gelap, dengan lemah Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata tak jauh darinya, mata biru lautnya dapat melihat samar-samar seyuman lembut Hinata kearahnya. Naruto berkali-kali mencoba menormalkan pandangannya dengan cara mengerjapkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih.. waktuku sudah habis!" ucap Hinata lemah tubuhnya kini menghilang sebagian "Hiduplah untukku, aku sangat mencintaimu!" lanjut Hinata berusaha meraih tangan Naruto namun gagal dan tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Naruto merasakan sensasi hangat dikakinya dan ketika ia menoleh kebawah kakinya mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya terasa hangat, ia bisa melihat cahaya matahari sudah menyinari kakinya. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya lagi kearah pintu pagar kuil kuno itu.

"Masih belum... masih belum... ini belum berakhir!" ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dengan gerakan patah-patah "aku sudah berjanji, aku akan melindungi Hinata-ku!" lanjut Naruto dan kembali menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Cahaya matahari nyaris menyentuh tubuh Hinata namun dengan gerakan secepat kilat Naruto berlari kencang mendaki kembali anak tangga kuil itu.

"HEI KAU MATAHARI... COBA KALAHKAN AKU!" teriak naruto sambil berlari. Aksi kejar-kejaran naruto vs matahari pun terjadi "AKU TAK AKAN KALAH!"

Gapura kuil itu kini tepat berada didepan naruto dan cahaya mataharipun nyaris menyentuh gapura itu terlebih dahulu. Merasa akan kalah, Naruto mengambil inisiatif dengan cara melompat sejauh mungkin kedepan. Badan naruto malayang sambil menggendong tubuh Hinata bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa area kuil itu.

"HIIIIAAAAATTT..!"

BRUKKK...

"Akh..!"

Naruto berhasil membawa tubuh Hinata melewati gapura itu, tubuhnya mendarat dengan keras ketanah dan berguling-guling serta terseret namun ia tetap memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat kemudian mereka berhenti terseret dengan posisi Hinata diatasnya, batu giok itupun terlempar dari saku Naruto dan mengelinding tak jauh dari posisi mereka . cahaya matahari kini menyinari area kuil itu sepenuhnya. Naruto terbaring lemah ditanah dengan posisi terlentang ditanah kepalanya terasa nyeri dan bajunya tampak berantakan.

Dengan mata tertutup tangan Naruto berusaha memeluk Hinata diatas tubuhnya, tapi...

Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika tangannya hanya memeluk udara kosong diatas tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan tak melihat siapapun diatas tubuhnya. Dengan panik ia menoleh kanan kiri tapi sosok tubuh Hinata tak ada sama sekali. air mata Naruto kembali jatuh ketika melihat Batu jimat itu tak mengalami perubahan berarti. Ia gagal, Hinata telah menghilang dan ini semua karena dirinya. Naruto kembali menutup matanya dan hanya bisa menagisi kegagalannya. Ia tak tahu harus apa setelah ini.

KRAK...! CRASSHH..!

Naruto tak mendengar ada sesuatu yang pecah dan berubah ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya meratapi kegagalannya menyelamatkan Hinata, hantu yang dicintainya, Gadis yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menagis?" Oh.. tidak, bahkan kuping Naruto kini seperti mendengar suara lembut dari Hinata. "Aku disini Naruto-kun bukalah matamu!" lanjut suara itu lagi. Naruto bahkan merasakan sebuah tangan menghapus air matanya, akhirnya dengan harap-harap cemas naruto membuka matanya perlahan

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata naruto setelah terbuka adalah senyuman lembut dari wajah cantik Hinata "Ohayou Naruto-kun!". Naruto beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya agar ia yakin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. dengan cepat naruto menoleh kearah batu giok yang tak jauh dari posisinya dan seketika itu juga senyumnya mengembang batu jimat itu pecah menjadi beberapa serpihan dan berubah jadi batu biasa "Aku berhasil?" Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar dan menoleh lagi kearah Hinata yang tersenyum lebar diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil Naruto-kun, aku masih disini!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum haru, naruto pun kini berganti mode dari menangis sedih menjadi menangis bahagia. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat "AKU BERHASILLLL... MATAHARI KAU KALAH.. HAHAHAHA.. AKU BERHASIL!" teriak naruto girang dan terus memeluk Hinata dengan erat membuat Hinata sedikit merasa sesak "Akh.. naruto-kun pelukannmu terlalu erat!" kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena sedari tadi tubuhnya dipeluk oleh pria yang disukainya.

"Ah.. gomen, gomen.. aku terlalu senang!" Sahut Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Hinata berniat bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto, namun kedua tangan kekar naruto menahannya, mau tak mau tubuh Hinata kembali terhembas keatas tubuh Naruto, wajah Hinata terus memerah kini.

"Eits.. kau mau kemana heh?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu "Ak-aku mau berdiri dan-..!" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika Naruto kembali memeluknya hingga kepalanya kini bersandar didada naruto

"Sebentar lagi Hinata, aku mohon biarkan sebentar lagi kita begini lagi pula tubuhku rasanya sakit semua jika harus berdiri sekarang!" Ucap Naruto. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan karena jujur Hinata juga menyukai moment ini, dipeluk oleh seseorang yang kita cintai siapa yang tidak senang?

_Author : suit..suitttt!_

_Reader : diammmm!_

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata kini saling berhadapan mata mereka pun juga ikut beradu pandang, shappire bertemu lavender, seolah terhipnotis dari mata masing masing tanpa sadar jarak bibir mereka nyaris bertemu.

5 cm

3cm

1cm

"Ehem..!" satu deheman kecil menyadarkan mereka yang nyaris melakukan ciuman pertamanya. Karena kaget Hinata langsung Duduk dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Naruto masih terlentang ditanah. Ia menoleh kearah datangnya sumber suara "Ahh... kalian datang disaat yang tidak tepat!" kata Naruto kesal. Sementara ketiga temannya aka Shion, Sakura tertawa keras dan beradu tos (minus Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis). Nampak masing masing menempelkan benda pemberian Sizhune disebelah mata agar bisa melihat wujud Hinata yang tak bisa mereka liha dengan mata telanjang.

"YEII.. KITA BERHASIL...!" tertiak semuanya

APARTEMENT CORONA 106

(Inspirasi dari anime musim panas 2014 "rokujouma No Shinryakusha")

**LAST CHAPTER**

SEMINNGU KEMUDIAN...

"Hei... ayo bangun Naruto-kun,nanti kau terlambat!" kata Hinata berusaha membangunkan Naruto, namun Naruto justru malah menarik selimutnya "Ehmm.. sebentar lagi ibu.. 5 menit lagi!" jawab Naruto tidak jelas. Hinata jadi kesal dan menarik selimut naruto dengan kasar "Aku bilang bangun!" dan kali ini Naruto terbangun.

"Iya..iya.. tapi mana ciuman selamat paginya?" Goda Naruto sambil menyeringai jahil. Sedangkan Hinata malah memerah menahan malu "Ano... kau harus cepat nanti terlambat!" jawab Hinata sekenanya membuat naruto cemberut, tak tega melihat wajah Naruto kekasihnya seperti itu Hinata pun mendekati Naruto dengan malu-malu.

CUP!

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Naruto membuat si empunya ikut merona

"HOREEEE...!"

SKIP

Naruto telah sampai dihalaman sekolah dan Hinata terus berada dipunggung Naruto seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Yo.. dobe, kau hampir terlambat lagi!" Sapa Sasuke dari arah depan sedangkan Naruto hanya nyegir lebar.

"Ohayou teme!" Jawab Naruto tidak nyambung.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, ohayou Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Shion yang keliahatannya juga baru datang diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya yang juga ikut menyapa "Ehmm... apa Hinata-chan juga ada disini?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto hanya berkata "Yah, dia ada dibelakangku!"

Ketiga temannya langsung mengambil mata yuugoto's dari saku masing-masing dan memakainya dimata, Shizune memang mengijinkan mereka memilikinya karena dengan demikian selain punya kekasih, Hinata juga akan memiliki teman

"wah... ohayou Hinata-chan!" Sapa Sakura dan Shion bersamaan

"Hn!" sapa Sasuke singkat.

"Ohayou minna!" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Akhh... Hinata-chan kawai...!" teriak Sakura melihat senyuman itu dan serasa ingin mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Hei... kita harus masuk sekarang pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimualai tahu!" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan. semuanya pun menurut dan berjalan beriringan sesekali diselingi canda tawa diantara mereka. Persahabatan yang akrab pun terjalin diantara mereka. tanpa sadar petualangan selanjutnya tengah menanti mereka

THE END

YOSHHH.. akhirnya aku sukses menyelesaikan fic ini horeeeee... #salto

Dan fic ini rencananya akan kulanjutnkan ke season kedua (itu jika ada yang masih menunggu) soalnya masih ada permasalahan yang belum selesai dan menggantung dific ini.

Jika kalian baca dengan teliti dari awal kalian akan tahu seperti apa kinflik dari season kedua nantinya. So... jika kalian masih penasaran, silahkan beri voting suara anda dikolam review untuk memutuskan lanjut atau tidak ke season kedua. Hehehehe

Balasan review

Mr kimochi : wkwkwkwk hajar aja.. hayoo

Virgo24 : hontouniii?

Anna fitri : hehehe klo gitu saya sukses dong bikin fic genre comedy

Blankzack : awas RSJ menantimu wkwkwkwk

Dey93 : yooo sengaja biar laknat

Thedy76 : tetap membaca

Reyvanrifqi : wihhhh... serem tuh

Detektif kadal : siaapppp

Tetsuya : ga ah.. gw ga punya alurnya

Intan sept : nih dah up

Iib junior : iya maap maap heheheh

Kimura megumi : tq dah dibilang sukses bikin ngakak T.T

Sekali lagi aku ucapin kepada teman-teman semuanya yang telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, maapin author yah jika selama penulisan fic ini ada yang menyinggung hati teman-teman kuhehehehe

YOOSSHHH... SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DI...

**Apartement corona **_season 02_

Arigatou!

_Palopo 14 november 2014 _^_^


End file.
